El Viajero Dimensional - Los Últimos Humanos
by Zelretch Fanfics
Summary: Un simple error en el plan llevo a Robert y a su compañero a un mundo plagado de maquinas. ¿Los últimos humanos podrán traerle paz a este mundo sumido en una guerra eterna? Ambientado durante la 14va guerra de las maquinas.
1. La llegada

**Renuncia:**

**Las obras utilizadas para la creación de esta historia, no son de mi autoría, los derechos les pertenecen a Square Enix y a Yoko Taro, solo los personajes originales me pertenecen.**

•_Letra para pensamientos y diálogos (Adobe Devanagari)_

•Letra para una acción (Baskerville Old Face ~ Resaltado)

•Letra para el lenguaje de los dioses (Enochian)

•Letra para narración (Baskerville Old Face)

•Letra para títulos, puntos de vista y mensajes (Bodoni MT)

**Prólogo**

_**Desconocido**_

Como cualquier otro día, me encontraba patrullando la zona, destruyendo cualquier tipo de máquina que se acerque demasiado al refugio. Este ha sido mi trabajo desde que puedo recordar, el campamento de Resistencia es mi hogar, un asentamiento donde los de mi tipo se reúnen.

Anemone me pidió que investigara una extraña oleada de energía que había estado volviendo locas a las formas de vida mecánicas, cuando le pregunté el por qué el búnker no enviaba a algunas unidades YoRHa para investigar, me dijo que estaban ocupados con una importante misión en la vieja estación petrolífera, que fue convertida en fabrica. Ese lugar era importante para las máquinas, por lo que no podían darse el lujo de perder el tiempo por cosas como esas.

"_Aun así. No ha ocurrido nada interesante en horas…"_ **[Suspiro] **Cuanto más me acercaba al objetivo, más me fui dando cuenta que solo había unas pocas máquinas en los alrededores, su comportamiento era extraño, parecían estar rodeando algo. "_¿Qué es eso…?" _Ajusto mis sensores visuales, obteniendo así una mejor vista de aquello que estaban custodiado.

Cuando logré enfocar bien la imagen, me llevé una gran sorpresa al ver a dos compañeros androides y a un extraño animal, los tres estaban tirados en el suelo. Quería ir y ayudarlos, pero la cantidad de máquinas que había era demasiado grande, nos superaban veinte a uno, entre ellos se encontraban bípedos con cañones electromagnéticos y paladines, también algunos pequeños.

No pude más que observar, esperando a que algo ocurriese. Llamé a Anemone buscando apoyo, pero rechazo el brindarnos ayuda, pues dijo que lo más probable es que estás unidades ya estuvieran desactivadas, lo que más me intrigó fue que al escanearlos en busca de cualquier señal, nada, no había nada allí.

Esto era extraño, pues parecen estar intactos. "_Que está ocurriendo aquí. Esto es demasiado raro…" _Apoyé mi rifle sobre la grava, desplegando el trípode y observando a través de la mirilla. Podría causar una distracción para que así las formas de vida mecánica se fueran y así poder recuperarlos.

Era un plan demasiado arriesgado, pues si no prestaban la suficiente atención, lo único que lograría es cabrearlos y eso llevaría a que destruyeran a los androides. Analicé la temperatura ambiental, la fuerza del viento y la presión atmosférica, al ver que estos factores estaban sin cambios, noté que podría hacer el tiro, no debía preocuparme por el efecto Coriolis, pues el planeta había dejado de rotar sobre su eje hace mucho tiempo.

Oh sí, en este lado del planeta el sol iluminaba la superficie 24/7, la fauna local y las plantas sobreviven gracias a miles de años de evolución, muchas de ellas que no pudieron adaptarse fallecieron irremediablemente. Entre ellos los gatos y perros pequeños, al menos eso era lo que decían los archivos alojados en el servidor, que no estaban clasificados como confidencial.

Apunté a un viejo contenedor de agua a algunas decenas de metros más adelante. **[Bam] **Ya no había marcha atrás, cuando la ronda abandonó la recámara, los ojos de los robots se tornaron rojos, varios de ellos miraron en mi dirección.

'_¡Mierda!'_ Las máquinas comenzaron a correr hacía mi posición, volví la vista al grupo grande, llevándome una desagradable sorpresa, solo quince de las máquinas venían tras de mí, el resto se mantuvo alerta en el mismo lugar. _"Tsch"_ Me levanté de mi lugar de observación y salté del edificio.

"_**¡Matar! ¡Matar al androide!**_" "¿Qué? ¡¿Pueden hablar?!" Esto no debería ser posible, se supone que las máquinas son seres sin la capacidad de razonar, tan solo motivados por su programación. Ellos… ¿Estaban evolucionando?

Esto era algo que necesitaba informar. **[Slash] **Agaché mi cabeza, esquivando por poco una hoja oxidada que casi me la arranca, me giré y vi a un bípedo. _'¡En el nombre de la humanidad! ¡¿Cómo diablos llegó hasta aquí tan rápido?!' _Despejando esos pensamientos de mi cabeza, me concentré en el enemigo que tenía en frente.

Salté hacia él, con la espada que había encontrado hace algún tiempo. Era una espada extremadamente rara, pues mis sensores podían detectar una extraña energía que la rodeaba, cada vez que golpeaba y derrotaba a un enemigo, la hoja parecía alimentarse de su esencia y volverse más fuerte. Su nombre es **"Beastlord"**, un arma de poder incomparable entre el armamento de resistencia.

Muy pocos Androides tenían la astucia y velocidad para manejar esta espada, pues parecía incitar a la destrucción, siempre queriendo un sacrificio para así saciar su sed de sangre. La hoja fue encontrada en unas ruinas y posteriormente mejorada por un androide del campamento que se dedica a reparar tesoros perdidos del mundo antiguo.

Volví a esquivar otra vez la carga del bípedo, tomé impulso y salté hacia él. _"¡Toma esto!" _Giré mi cuerpo lo más rápido que me pude permitir, la espada osciló en el aire. **[Bump Bump~] **Ahí está de nuevo, esa extraña sensación que vuelve locos mis sensores, el rey de las bestias quería sangre.

**[Boom] **La ráfaga de cortes siguiente hizo explotar a la máquina, cerca del sexto corte alcancé su núcleo, por lo que terminó estallando. Los ojos del león grabados en la hoja brillaron del mismo tono que las máquinas, un rugido ensordecedor se escuchó en el lugar, la bestia aún seguía al acecho.

"_**¡Peligroso! ¡El androide debe ser eliminado!" **_Maldije mentalmente al notar en mi radar, que más formas de vida mecánicas se estaban acercando con rapidez. Pero apareció un punto anormalmente grande en el mapa, por lo que me mostraban los datos, debería medir cerca de quince metros. De niguna manera eso era un Goliath normal.

"_No… ¡No un maldito Goliat!" _Estaba tentada a escapar y dejar a esos androides a su suerte, pero algo en ellos me impidió hacerlo. Puede que sea solo curiosidad, pero algo en lo más profundo de mi programación me impedía el abandonarlos.

Salté a un edificio cercano, alejándome de las máquinas que habían logrado trepar al edificio en el que me encontraba hace unos instantes. Enfundé a Beastlord y tomé el rifle de francotirador, me relajé y apunté hacia el más cercano. **[Bam] **Sentí el retroceso del arma una vez que disparé la ronda modificada, un agujero del tamaño de una mano apareció en su cabeza, su cuerpo cayó al suelo y estalló.

Lo mismo ocurrió con los demás que habían seguido. _'¡Por qué les importa tanto esos androides!' _Puse un nuevo cartucho en el arma y despaché al último de ellos, cuando revisé el mapa, vi que me había quedado sin tiempo y opciones, ya tenía casi encima al Goliat, pero no era uno terrestre, era una de las unidades voladoras que son tan difíciles de eliminar. Un androide de resistencia no podría lograr algo así, para esto se necesitaría la ayuda de las tropas de YoRHa.

Maldiciendo al aire, tuve que retirarme. Di un último vistazo hacia el lugar donde estaban esos androides que tanta intriga me dieron. _"No se mueran…" _Corrí hasta perderme entre las calles de la ciudad, con el Goliat y las maquinas pequeñas siguiéndome.

* * *

_**Dr. Robert Neville **_

Lo primero que sentí al despertarme fue un fuerte dolor de cabeza, llevé mi mano hacia ella y busqué cualquier tipo de contusión. _"Qué extraño. No parece que tenga nada grave. ¿Por qué…?" _Cuando mi visión por fin se aclaró, me congelé.

"_Que…" _Observé a mi alrededor con cautela. Estamos rodeados, de que, esa es la pregunta. Parecían robots de esa película de robots del 2004, Edgar me contó que era donde también aparece la persona que interpretó mi papel.

Si, aun me cuesta creer un poco sus locas palabras. Pero viendo que me mostró pruebas sobre su existencia, no puedo estar seguro ahora. _"En qué mundo loco aparecimos" _Mis músculos se tensaron al ver que los ojos anaranjados de esas cosas brillaron con curiosidad.

No pude evitar pensar que nos estaban analizando, más específicamente a Sam. Parecía como si jamás hubiesen visto a un perro antes, aunque también podría ser por el traje de buzo que le hicimos para así realizar el salto. Luego caí en cuenta donde nos encontrábamos…

Una ciudad, no, mejor dicho, las ruinas de una ciudad, esto de ninguna forma podría ser considerado una ahora, las estructuras parecían caerse a pedazos, la maleza se extendía por todas partes. Este lugar parece haber estado abandonado por mucho, mucho tiempo. _"Edgar. ¿Puedes escucharme?" _No recibí respuesta, el trauma corporal que sufrió debe de ser más grande que el nuestro.

"_**E-En... tidad desconocida… ha… despertado…" **_Uno de los robots ha hablado, un escalofrió recorre mi columna al escuchar su voz robótica. Me levanto de un salto y busco cualquier cosa que pudiese usar como arma.

Por el rabillo del ojo localicé la bolsa con armas, estaba demasiado lejos como para poder alcanzarla, esas cosas me impedían el paso. No sabía si eran hostiles, pues no estaban realizando ninguna clase de movimiento, eso no hizo nada por tranquilizarme.

Una de las maquinas dio un paso hacia nosotros, por instinto busqué en mi pierna, encontrando un cuchillo de combate oficial de la USMC, lo saqué y lo tomé del mango en sentido inverso. Al sentir algo con lo que podría defenderme en caso de que decidieran atacar, me acerqué. _"Hola. Soy el Teniente Coronel Robert Neville. ¿Podrías decirme donde me encuentro?" _Traté de descartar cualquier clase de hostilidad hacia ellos e intenté entablar una conversación, pues uno de ellos había mostrado signos de inteligencia.

La máquina ladeó un poco la cabeza hacia la izquierda, parecía confundida con mi petición. _"Busco a otros como yo. ¿Sabes dónde encontrarlos?" _Cuando me acerqué lo suficiente como para tenerlo frente a frente, mi cuerpo se puso alerta. Los ojos de los robots se volvieron rojos.

"_**A..Androide. ¡Maten al androide!" **_Dándoles la señal a sus camaradas, los robots comenzaron a acercarse a mi rápidamente. _"¡¿Qué demonios?!" _Sus manos giraron rápidamente, volviéndose tan letales como discos de sierra, no tenía ganas de probar su filo, así que salté sobre su cabeza y la use para impulsarme fuera del circulo que habían creado para encerrarnos.

Rodé sobre la tierra y corrí hasta la bolsa con armas, esas cosas se giraron y vi como algunas de ellas sostenían unos extraños cañones sobre sus pequeños brazos. _"¡Diablos no. ¡Como si se los permitiera!" _Abrí la bolsa y tomé la primera cosa que pude. Resultó ser mi carabina, amartillé el arma y apunté contra las unidades que estaban volando a cinco metros del suelo.

**[Bang] **Disparé una ráfaga de cinco balas, todas dirigidas hacia la cabeza del robot. Pero me llevé una desagradable sorpresa al notar que estas no pudieron ni siquiera abollarlo. _"¡No me jodas!" _Uno de los más grandes saltó hacia mí, con una gigantesca cuchilla dirigida a partirme por la mitad. Lo esquivé y le di un golpe con la culata del arma, me temblaron las manos al impactar, parecía que estaba golpeando la pared con mis manos.

"_¡De que están hechas estas cosas!" _A pesar de su aspecto burdo e infantil, su resistencia y agilidad superaban los de un humano ordinario, de eso me di cuenta al esquivar por poco la cuchilla y los disparos que los voladores me estaban dando. Quedé sorprendido al notar que no me disparaban balas o proyectiles de energía de alta velocidad. En su lugar disparan unas extrañas esferas violetas que parecían tener una extraña capa eléctrica, no mentiré, las esferas no eran para nada lentas.

Incluso cuando tengo esta fuerza más allá de lo que alguna vez pudiese haber soñado, no podía derribar a los robots, que cada vez se acercaban más y más. Descargué un cargador completo en ellos, sin surtir ningún efecto. _"¡Haber que les parece esto!" _Tomé granadas del estuche y la cargué en el lanzagranadas de la carabina, lo aseguré y apunté hacia la multitud creciente. **[Boom] **Por fin vi un resultado positivo, las granadas con alto rango explosivo pudieron atravesar la barrera de energía que parecía protegerlos y destruir parte de su blindaje, los más pequeños fueron destruidos casi al instante.

Me preocupé, pues no llevábamos suficientes granadas de este tipo como para encargarme yo solo de todos ellos. Debía de encontrar otra solución y rápido, de lo contrario no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que pudieran matarme. _**"¡Woof! ¡Woof!" **_Los ladridos de Sam me sacaron de mis pensamientos, ella había despertado y estaba intentando desesperadamente quitarse el casco. _"¡Sam! ¡No, vete!" _Los robots voltearon a ver a mi perro y quedaron hipnotizados por su traje de buzo.

Aproveché esta oportunidad y cargué otra ronda al M203, apunté hacía el grupo y disparé. **[Boom] **Pedazos de metal ardiente se incrustaron en sus cuerpos, algunos de ellos quedaron en tan mal estado, que estallaron y se llevaron a algunos de sus camaradas. El perro corrió hacía mí, rogando por que le quitase el casco de la cabeza, la desesperación en sus movimientos me indicó que no debía quedarle mucho oxígeno en su tanque. _"Bien. Aquí vamos bonita…" _Localizando el cierre, abrí el traje de neopreno y retiré el casco, liberándola en menos de cinco segundos.

Samantha me lamió la mano como agradecimiento. _**"Matar al androide" **_Los robots parecían haberse recuperado, maldije al ver la cantidad que aún quedaba, solo quedaba una ronda de granadas explosivas, las que quedaban eran incendiarias y una clase especial que desarrollamos en los laboratorios de Nueva York, su función era la de suprimir los efectos del virus K´ de un gran grupo de infectados.

Volteé a ver a mi compañero, que se mantenía sumido en la inconsciencia. Mis opciones se agotaron hace mucho tiempo, sin la munición suficiente o armas de alto poder, no había forma de que pudiéramos sobrevivir a esto. _"Escúchame, Sam. Necesito que te vayas y te mantengas a salvo, este enemigo es demasiado para cualquiera de noso…" _Tomé al perro y esquivamos una hoja que casi me corta la cabeza. Ya no quedaba munición de repuesto, pues esas cosas destruyeron la bolsa de armas, solo quedaba el estuche con el arco y las flechas de Edgar, pero no tenía la fuerza suficiente como para tensar la cuerda.

En momentos como este desearía tener su fuerza, la evolución del virus Krippin dentro de él, es algo que jamás haya presenciado, pues no solo eliminó por completo sus efectos adversos, sino que lo volvió suyo y lo cambio. _**"Muerte… ¡Muerte al androide!" **_Sam no hizo caso a mis órdenes, su percepción del peligro había aumentado tras la exposición al virus.

"_¡No soy un androide! Soy un ser humano" _Tras decir esas palabras, el robot se congeló, pude ver sus ojos parpadear unos instantes, intentando reconocer algo. _**"Androide mentiroso" **_Esquivar se estaba volviendo difícil, poco a poco este cuerpo estaba llegando a su límite, puede que haya excedido el poder y la fuerza de un asechador oscuro.

Desenfundé el cuchillo e intenté atrapar la espada con ella. **[Crack]** Cuando su espada impactó contra mí, la fuerza resultante me hizo caer al suelo. "¡Gah!" El cuchillo se rompió al contacto, la espada osciló en el aire, de pronto sentí un inmenso dolor, la espada sobresalía de mi pecho.

"_¡AAAAAAH!" _Caí al suelo con fuerza, los oídos me zumbaban y la sangre empapó mi camisa. Estaba muriendo, poco a poco mi visión se volvió borrosa, pude escuchar como los latidos de mi corazón iban haciéndose cada vez más lentos. _**"**_▂▂▃▃▄▄▄▄▅▅▅▅!" Voltee a ver hacía donde estaba mi compañero, un grito inhumano escapó de sus fauces.

"_Edgar… D-Debes, vi-vi…" _Con esto, exhalo mi último aliento y me sumerjo en la inconsciencia para de ella jamás despertar.

* * *

**Edgar**

No sé cómo fue que sucedió…

El plan no tenía falla alguna, los preparativos para el salto entre dimensiones había sido cuidadosamente analizado por el doctor Neville. Llevábamos suficiente comida para sobrevivir algunos días en cualquier lugar al que apareciéramos. _"Si era tan buen plan. ¿Por qué sucedió esto…?" _**[Gotear] **Sangre se deslizaba por las comisuras de mis labios, a duras penas podía sostenerme en pie, quemaduras y cortes estaban por todo mi cuerpo, algunas eran tan profundas, que me hicieron preguntarme como es que aún estaba con vida.

Observé el cuerpo de mi mejor amigo, que yacía sobre mis brazos. Hacía mucho tiempo que había exhalado su último aliento. _"R-Robert, lo siento. ¡Lo siento tanto!"_ **[Llanto] **Abracé al hombre que fue un padre para mí, él había dado su vida para salvarme, si tan solo hubiese despertado un poco antes, podría haberlo salvado.

La perra pastor alemán del doctor estaba a mi lado, observando con tristeza a su amo, ella era un animal demasiado inteligente, comprendió al instante lo qué había sucedido, sin embargo, ella no pudo ayudar, pues el enemigo era algo que no podía comprender. En él asfalto, los cuerpos de decenas de extraños robots estaban esparcidos.

El lugar era un auténtico infierno, no pude percibir ningún aroma conocido, tampoco el familiar sonido de las personas hablando y caminando, ni siquiera de algún animal doméstico, no quedaba nada. Estábamos en una ciudad abandonada de la mano de dios.

Cuando desperté, aquellas cosas nos tenían rodeados, Sam ladraba incontrolablemente, intentando alejar a las máquinas de su amo, pero era en vano, no parecían siquiera interesados en su presencia. Sus ojos rojos y actitud parecían sacados de una película genérica de ciencia ficción, lo más destacable de su aspecto eran su cabeza esférica y gigantes orbes.

Cuando logré despertar, una de las maquinas había logrado atravesarle el pequeño con una "Espada", le digo así, pues esa cosa ni siquiera parecía una espada en primer lugar, era más como un cuchillo de cocina gigante hecho con desperdicios.

Al presenciar esa escena, se me nubló la razón. _**«¡NOOOO!»**_ No recuerdo exactamente qué fue lo que les hice a estos robots, pero por la forma en la que sus cadáveres habían sido empalados contra las varillas que sobresalían del concreto, bien podría parecer que habrían sido atacados por un monstruo. No recordaba poseer ese nivel de fuerza en primer lugar, lo máximo que llegué a destruir fue una pared, aunque la pared era de concreto, un ser humano no podría lograr algo así con solo sus manos. Esto fue gracias al virus Krippin, que le brindaron un aumento de fuerza más allá del límite.

La vida se escapaba de mi cuerpo, el efecto de la adrenalina podría hacer maravillas en una persona, pero una vez que se terminaba… _"¡Guh…!"_ Mis rodillas cedieron primero, cayeron sobre un charco en formación, hecho de nuestra sangre.

Este no era un lugar seguro, podía escuchar a más de esas cosas rondando en los alrededores, si nos quedamos más tiempo, podrían tomarme con la guardia baja y matarme. Pero no podía mover ninguno de mis músculos, estaba ocupado guardando toda mi fuerza para evitar caer al suelo sobre el cuerpo del doctor.

"_S-Sam. Debes irte, este lugar no es seguro…"_ Mi visión comenzó a ponerse borrosa, apenas podía distinguir la silueta del pastor alemán, que actualmente estaba lamiendo mi mejilla con avidez, intentando mantenerme consciente. Ella no quería abandonarnos, le grité con todas mis fuerzas hasta quedarme afónico, pero Sam no se movió de su sitio.

Lo último que vi antes de desmayarme fue la silueta de una mujer, observando desde lo alto de un edificio.

...

...

…

Dentro del ciberespacio, dos figuras observaron las imágenes captadas por las maquinas segundos antes de morir. "Sin duda esto es interesante" Dijo una de ellas con una sonrisa.


	2. El espacio aislado

**Renuncia:**

**Las obras utilizadas para la creación de esta historia, no son de mi autoría, los derechos les pertenecen a Square Enix y a los guionistas, solo los personajes originales me pertenecen.**

•_Letra para pensamientos y diálogos (Adobe Devanagari)_

•Letra para una acción (Baskerville Old Face ~ Resaltado)

•Letra para el lenguaje de los dioses (Enochian)

•Letra para narración (Baskerville Old Face)

•Letra para títulos, puntos de vista y mensajes (Bodoni MT)

**Capítulo 1**

Sangre. Lo único lograba ver era sangre por todas partes, el cuerpo de su mejor amigo yacía sobre sus manos, el calor de su ser se iba apagando. Esta escena se repetía una y otra vez en su mente. Este escenario siempre se repetía, cada vez que intentaba alcanzarlo y curarlo, ya era demasiado tarde. Aquella máquina siempre terminaría empañando al hombre.

"_**No puedes salvarlo. No puedes salvarlo. No puedes salvarlo. No puedes salvarlo. No puedes salvarlo. No puedes salvarlo."**_

La voz tenía razón, el no pudo salvarlo, el no puede salvar a nadie. Lo mismo ocurrió con su padre, murió en sus brazos debido a una herida de bala en el abdomen. "_**Todo ese poder para nada" **_Una silueta caminaba a su alrededor, decepcionado por los actos recientes. El tenía razón, la gente muere a su alrededor.

"_Qué sentido tiene seguir si no pude salvar a quien lo necesitaba…" _Las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, sus ojos estaban rojos tras horas de llanto ininterrumpido. El doctor era su primer amigo de verdad, a quien se había abierto y le contaba sus problemas sin tener miedo a ser juzgado.

La sombra comenzó a tomar forma, era un ser humanoide, una espesa cortina de niebla cubría enteramente su ser. Una mirada de odio adornada su rostro, odio dirigido hacia el chico que sufría por la muerte del virólogo. _**"Una persona tan despreciable como tú no debería de siquiera existir. Tú sola presencia me repugna" **_El hombre no contestó ante estas palabras tan hirientes, permaneció sin moverse, observando el desierto infinito frente a él.

Después de lo que parecieron horas, Edgar por fin se levantó, aceptando que al llorar no resolvería nada. _**"¿De que te sirve lamentar la perdida de tu amigo? Si, al final solo era una pieza para alcanzar tu verdadero objetivo. ¿No es así?" **__"Cállate…" _La risa maligna del hombre oscuro hizo temblar el lugar.

"_**¿En verdad lo considerabas un amigo? ¿Aún y que le mentiste por dos años, solo para salvar tu pellejo?" **_Los dientes del oji-verde amenazaron con romperse tras la presión que estaban sufriendo. _"¡Dije que te calles!" _**[Boom] **El suelo estalló bajo sus pies cuando se abalanzó hacia la sombra, este con una sonrisa imita su carga.

"_¡Tú no sabes nada de mí! ¡Las cosas que tuvimos que pasar para llegar hasta aquí, las vidas que tuve que tomar!" _Lanzó una patada circular ascendente, pero fue bloqueada con el mismo movimiento. Los puños se encontraron, ambos contrarrestándose entre sí, el intenso aluvión de golpes y patadas siempre terminaba en un estancamiento.

**[Jadeo] [Jadeo] **Las perlas de sudor recorrieron su frente, no podía creer que este enemigo que lo parecía saber cosas que no le había contado a nadie, pudiese conocer su estilo de lucha y contrarrestarlo con la misma cantidad de fuerza contenida en sus golpes. _'Esto simplemente no puede ser posible. ¿Quién es este tipo?' _**[Risa] **El miasma negro que envolvía al ser aumentó en intensidad.

"_**¿Qué sucede? ¿A dónde se fue toda esa confianza y odio que tenías hacia mi?" **_Sus palabras estaban destinadas a provocar su ira, algo que de lo que estaba seguro que debería haber funcionado. El no era un ser sin sentimientos ni tampoco alguien al que no le importaba lo que las demás personas sienten. _"Quién eres. ¡Por qué no me dejas tranquilo!"_ Una sonrisa sarcástica aparece en el rostro de aquel ser.

"_**Eso debería ser fácil de deducir" **_La bruma que rodeaba su cuerpo poco a poco se fue disipando, permitiéndole ver de quién se trataba. Cuando por fin vio a su atacante, Edgar quedó petrificado, un par de orbes esmeralda lo observaban con diversión. _"E-Es…" __**"¿Imposible?" **_Añadió el ser con diversión.

Frente a él estaba una copia al carbón de si mismo, mismo conjunto, mismo peinado y mismos ojos. _"¿Cómo es posible que estés aquí? ¡Yo soy, Edgar!" _La ira volvió a acumularse en su ser, su poder aumentó a niveles inhumanos. **[Boom]** Volvió a cargar contra la imitación, está vez puso toda su energía en sus piernas, desapareciendo en un borrón de velocidad.

"_**¡Ya te dije que es inútil!" **_ **[Crack] **_"¡Aaaah!" _Cuando su rodilla impactó contra la cabeza de su enemigo, una sensación ardiente recorrió cada célula de su cuerpo. Su pierna estaba rota, con un simple movimiento de su mano se la había roto. "¿C-Como?" No estaba seguro de cómo podía ser eso posible, si hace unos instantes ambos tenían el mismo nivel de fuerza.

"_**Eso es muy sencillo de responder. Todos tenemos odio en nuestros corazones, ese sentimiento es parte de la esencia humana, puede ser tan pequeño como un grano de arena o tan grande como un océano. Tu mi amigo, tenías una cantidad colosal de odio albergado en tu interior" **_La noticia le cayó como un balde de agua helada. Su Doppelgänger tenía razón, el odio que sentía en ese momento superaba cualquier cosa que hubiese sentido antes, este ente se estaba alimentando de esa sensación, es por eso que parecía estarse debilitando, lo estaba consumiendo.

"_¡¿Y por qué haces esto?! ¿Qué ganas alimentándote de eso?" Quería una respuesta a esta situación. No sabía dónde se encontraba, la última vez estaban en una ciudad abandonada. ¿Acaso solo el había sido transportado a este sitio? _

"_**Yo no te traje aquí. Hay alguien que quiere conocerte" **_Tras esas palabras, el doble da media vuelta y desaparece frente a sus ojos.

"_¿Qué acaba de suceder?" _Trató de buscar una explicación razonable ante la escena que presenció, de un momento a otro, su enemigo se había desvanecido, como tragado por la propia realidad. Al no ver qué volviese ni nadie apareciera ante el, decidió caminar en la dirección que su Doppelgänger se fue.

_**Tiempo después…**_

Varias veces estuvo a punto de perder la consciencia por el calor abrasador del desierto, solo seguía en pie por pura fuerza de voluntad. _"¿Cuántos días he estado caminando?" _Había perdido la cuenta de los días que estuvo en ese lugar. La noche llegó incluso cuando su reloj había marcado que era media noche.

Por lo que pudo ver, estaba en una dimensión donde el tiempo transcurría muy lento o que directamente no existía el concepto de tiempo. Tras recorrer cientos de kilómetros sobre lo que solo podría describirse como el infierno sobre la tierra, por fin sus rodillas habían llegado a su límite, cayendo de bruces al suelo. **[Jadeo] [Jadeo] [Jadeo]** No quería morir así, deshidratado en medio de la nada, debía de encontrar la respuesta que estaba buscando, la respuesta del por qué estaba atrapado aquí.

La arena sobre sus manos absorbía lo último que le quedaba del precioso líquido que tanto le faltaba. _"N-No, no puedo…" La vista le pesaba, incluso con las increíbles habilidades curativas del virus k', era imposible que continuase así, necesitaba comer algo. _Apretó los puños con impotencia. _"¿De que sirvió que Robert se sacrificase…? Aún no soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para proteger a los que me importan." _ Lloró nuevamente al recordar las aventuras que tuvo con el doctor Neville durante los últimos dos años. El le enseñó cazar, el arte del combate mano a mano y también a disparar.

"_Ya me cansé de ser siempre el que se queda sin hacer nada!" _Ignorando el creciente dolor, se pone lentamente de pie. **[Jadeo] **El no se rendirá, incluso si sus huesos se rompen y su carne muere, su cuerpo seguirá avanzando. Le prometió a su mejor amigo que sobrevivirá a cualquier costo, incluso si eso significase sacrificar su condición para hacerlo.

"_**Vaya. Tu tenacidad es de admirar" **_Su cuerpo se paraliza al escuchar una voz que parecía provenir de varias direcciones a la vez. _"¿Qué?" _Observa su entorno, tratando de localizar aquella voz que lo sacó de su tarea. _**"¿Acaso estás pensando si te has vuelto loco por la falta de hidratación? No, te puedo asegurar que no lo estás, Edgar" **_Tragó saliva al ver que conocía su identidad.

"_Quién, ¿Quién eres? ¡Muéstrate!" _El miedo y el calor eran una combinación terrible, podrían hacer que una persona comenzase a ver o escuchar cosas que no estaban ahí. Pero no esa voz, estaba tan cerca, pero también podía decir que el viento traía su voz. _**"No pierdes el tiempo, ¿Eh? De acuerdo" **_La voz no sonaba maliciosa ni iba cargada de odio como su Doppelgänger, no, la voz de esta entidad era serena, pero fuerte, como una poderosa tormenta qué si no tienes cuidado, te puede engullir sin dudarlo.

**[Parpadeo]** _"¡Whoa!" _Edgar toma distancia de un salto, alguien había aparecido en su campo de visión en un instante, aquella persona que apareció era una mujer, que lo veía con diversión. _"Enserio ¡Dejen de hacer eso!" _**[Risa]**La mujer solo atinó a reírse por las acciones del pelinegro, este solo agachó la mirada, un sonrojo creciente en sus mejillas.

Frente a él estaba una hermosa mujer caucásica, con cabello rubio y profundos ojos azules, al verlos, se perdió en ellos, era como ver un enorme lago, su mirada profunda y seductora hicieron que se sintiera extremadamente nervioso.

"_**Lo siento. Pero es que hace mucho tiempo que no tengo la oportunidad de ver a alguien así. ¡Oh, perdón! No quería ofenderte ni nada…" **_El soldado solo pudo sonreír, ella era diferente, no le transmitía más que una sensación de paz. Se preguntó quién podría ser ella, por lo que podía ver no podría ser una mala persona.

"_Perdón si soy grosero, pero… ¿Quién eres?"_ La mujer lo observó con una sonrisa sensual, ella obtuvo automáticamente lo que estaba buscando, pues las mejillas del hombre se tiñeron de carmesí. _"¡Bueno! Quiero decir. ¡Parece ser que ya me conoces! Por eso asumí que…" _La falta de comunicación con una mujer durante su adolescencia comenzó a tomar factura, pues mientras más hablaba, más quería meterse debajo de una piedra para jamás salir.

"_**Relájate chico. No estás aquí para intentar invitarme a salir" **_La rubia solo pudo sonreír ante sus intentos por entablar una conversación, estaba consciente de que su amigo aquí no fue muy popular durante sus días de escuela, por lo que una mujer le hablase así tan de repente, hicieron que los viejos hábitos saliesen a flote. _"¡Lo sé! Pero yo… ¡Aaaah!" _Edgar optó por callarse, solo se avergonzaría más para disfrute de la mujer.

"_**Mi nombre es Aya Brea, chico. Soy la chica que salvaste en aquel puente hace dos años" **_Los ojos del súper soldado se agrandaron por la noticia. No esperaba encontrar a aquella mujer que quería suicidarse en este lugar. _'Pero, espera… Esto no tiene ningún sentido, ella debería seguir en nuestro mundo. ¿Por qué está en un lugar como este?' _Una campana de alarma sonó en su mente, ese nombre, estaba seguro de haberlo escuchado en algún lugar.

Observó de nuevo a la rubia parada frente a él, ella sonreía, parecía esperar a que algo sucediese. _"No. ¡Pero es imposible! ¿Cómo pudiste cruzar todo el multiverso y dar conmigo?" _La sonrisa de Aya se agranda al ver que su compañero por fin había dado con quién era ella. _**"Fue suerte en realidad. Como podrás haberte dado cuenta, yo no soy la Aya Brea que conoces…" **_Agachó la mirada, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para explicar su situación. _"Eres la consciencia fragmentada de tu verdadero ser. ¿Me equivoco?" _La rubia eleva la mirada tan rápido, que casi se rompe el cuello por el movimiento.

"_**¿Lo sabes?" **_Ella preguntó con tristeza, lágrimas formándose en sus ojos. Edgar comparte su sentimiento, era difícil perder a alguien, pero darte cuenta de que ya has muerto y no poder ir al más allá, pues te es imposible, es un destino peor que cualquier tipo de infierno. **[Sollozo]** Edgar se acercó a la mujer y la tomó en un fuerte abrazo, Aya rápidamente rodeó al adolescente con sus brazos, sellando el abrazo.

Durante ese tiempo, el pelinegro pudo sentir el dolor y la soledad que experimentaba ese fragmento de lo que una vez fue Aya Brea. Saltó de mundo en mundo, tratando de encontrar a alguien con el que pudiese compartir su dolor e intentar sanar, pero a cada lugar al que iba, siempre era rechazada o no podrían verla. _"Sé cómo se siente Aya, ese dolor es insoportable. Nadie debería de cargar con algo así" _Aya lo abrazó más fuerte en respuesta.

Los recuerdos de su vida anterior asaltaron su mente, su hermana adoptada, su vida como policía, posteriormente siendo un agente del CTI y también su boda, ella murió en el que se suponía debería de ser el día más feliz de su vida. _**"¡Aaaaah!" **_**[Sollozo] **El compartía ese sentimiento, perder todo lo que conoces y ser lanzado a un mundo totalmente desconocido, algo que la ciencia moderna no podría ni explicar. _"No te preocupes, Aya. Ya no estás sola, te ayudaré a compartir tu carga" _Por primera vez desde que la consciencia pudo tomar forma y vagó sin rumbo por el multiverso, ella se sintió en paz.

El abrazo continuó por varios minutos, hasta que poco a poco Aya lo dejó ir, Edgar pudo ver un puchero en su cara, sonríe al ver que se comportaba como una niña pequeña a la cual le negaban lo que quería. _"¿Y bien? ¿Dónde estamos, Aya?" _La rubia se recupera rápidamente y observa seriamente al pelinegro.

"_**Te traje aquí para hablar sobre tu situación actual" **_**[Tragar]** Edgar se estremeció ante el repentino cambio de actitud, pero asiente. _**"Como sabrás, yo provengo de un mundo muy distinto al mundo real… Si, estás dentro de la ficción. Y no, antes de que preguntes, no puedo regresar a mundos a los que haya saltado antes" **__"Ahí va mi única oportunidad" _Dijo el con diversión, aunque le sorprendió que ella se refiriera a su mundo como "el mundo real".

Al ver que podría continuar, Aya eleva un poco de arena usando telequinesis, algo que sorprendió al pelinegro. _**"¿Sabes lo que es el árbol de Yggdrasil?**_ _"¿Es el árbol que conecta los mundos y toda la realidad en la mitología nórdica, no?" _La rubia asiente.

"_**Bueno. Este lugar es algo como eso… Solo que un tanto más complicado. Dime, ¿Crees en la teoría multiverso?" **_La mirada sarcástica que el pelinegro le estaba dando era razón suficiente para que ella le diese un golpe en la nuca. _"¡Ouch! ¡Oye!" __**"¡Pues presta atención!" **_Ladró Aya, su puño humeaba tras el golpe que le dio.

"_¡Si! Conozco la estúpida teoría que propone la existencia de universos múltiples, las tierras paralelas existen en el mismo lugar del espacio tiempo, solo que vibrando en distintas frecuencias" _Esto no sorprendió a la ex agente, al chico le apasionaba la ciencia ficción, así que no era raro que supiese muchas cosas como estas. _**"Correcto. Pero ahí es donde la teoría se vuelve obsoleta… Ya vez, no solo existe un multiverso. Hay infinidad de ellos" **_El chico no parecía comprender a dónde quería llegar.

"_**A lo que me refiero, es que al igual que el árbol de Yggdrasil, cada uno de estos multiversos equivaldría a un "mundo", nosotros nos encontramos en la raíz del árbol, un abismo entre dimensiones" **_Tras decir esas palabras, la realidad se distorsiono. Frente a el, aparecieron esferas masivas multicolor, la cantidad era tan grande, que se perdían en la distancia.

"_**Bienvenido, Edgar. Al espacio aislado" **_El paisaje volvió a cambiar, está vez aparecieron en un lugar donde la luz reinaba, no había cielo o tierra, simplemente flotaban en el vacío.

_**Edgar**_

¡Esto es simplemente una locura! ¿Cómo podría existir algo como esto? Bueno, si. Estoy consciente de que estoy dentro de la ficción, algo que debería considerarse imposible. _'Esto es difícil de asimilar…'_ Intenté encontrar una explicación para que esté lugar pudiese siquiera existir sin que nunca nos hubiésemos topado a alguien antes.

"_¿Algún otro personaje ha saltado al mundo real?" _Me dirigí hacia la única persona en este sitio que podría darme la respuesta a las preguntas que me mantenían en un estado de ansiedad total. _**"No… Que yo sepa, soy la única con el poder para saltar fuera del dominio de mi propio universo" **_Esto llamó mi atención.

"_¿A qué te refieres exactamente con eso?" __**"Es como su nombre suena. Solo alguien de inmenso poder puede acceder a este lugar, además requiere una gran cantidad de energía para entrar y salir de cada mundo" **_Ah, así que es por eso… Ahora todo tenía sentido, el salto entre dimensiones abría una abertura en la realidad, que conectaba directamente con la brecha, se necesita de cierto tiempo para volver a usar ese poder. _"¿Pero como fue que saliste de tu mundo en primer lugar?" _Aya pareció dudar en contestar.

"_**Al morir se creó una paradoja. Esto causó graves desastres en la línea de tiempo de mi mundo, varios de los fragmentos de mi consciencia fueron esparcidos en distintos puntos del espacio tiempo… Esas cosas mataron a millones"**_Aya estaba al borde del colapso, se sentía responsable por la muerte de millones de personas tras ser expuestas al Babel. Aberraciones que no pueden ser destruidas por medios normales, solo aquellos con grandes poderes para manipular el espacio tiempo podrían detenerlos.

"_No fue tu culpa, Aya. No sabrías que eso sucedería…" _No parecía que mis palabras estuviesen ayudando, todo lo contrario, la estaban haciendo sentir peor. _"Si de verdad te sientes tan mal por sus muertes, entonces llorar no resolverá nada. Debes honrar sus memorias viviendo tu vida y salvando a tantos como puedas* _Cuando esas palabras salieron de mi boca, la risa del ser oscuro se escuchó en la distancia.

"_**No te preocupes, el no podrá llegar hasta este lugar… Estás a salvo"**_ Me pregunto cómo es que lo conoce. Jamás mencioné nada sobre el ni que es lo que era…

"_¿Cómo sabes quién es?_" Estreché la mirada al ver que su semblante cambió ligeramente, el movimiento fue casi imperceptible._** "B-Bueno, el no es importante… ¡Más aún! ¿A qué te referías con que salve a más personas? ¿Acaso olvidas que no tengo un cuerpo físico?" **_Sonreí al verla en ese estado de confusión.

"_¿Estamos fusionados no es así?"_ La pille por sorpresa, de eso estoy seguro. _**"¿C-Como?" **__"Fue muy fácil deducirlo en realidad. Si no puedes tomar forma física y solo eres parte de su alma, tu historia y dolor son algo que ambos compartíamos. Buscabas un alma que tuviese el mismo dolor que tú y así anclar tu existencia a él para así permanecer. ¿No es así?' _Su boca parecía estar colgando tras mis palabras.

"_**B-Bueno, si. ¿Te molesta que te haya elegido?" **_Sonreí al ver la duda y la tristeza asomándose de nuevo. _"No. No estoy molesto, al contrario" _Le doy la sonrisa más sincera que pude darle. _"Estoy realmente agradecido por el regalo que me diste. Si no fuera por tu ayuda, no habría sobrevivido ni siquiera la primera noche" _Recordé mi llegada a Nueva York, estaba aterrado por la posibilidad de que el virus estuviera aún en el aire.

"_**No fue nada. Después de todo, tú y yo formamos un solo individuo ahora"**_ Sus mejillas se calentaron al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. _**"¡No quise decir eso! Yo… ¡Tu me entiendes!" **_**[Risa] **No pude ver reírme al verla avergonzada, no soy una mala persona por reírme, ella empezó esto.

"_Se a que te refieres. Te fusionaste con mi existencia a un nivel conceptual, haciendo que puedas mantener tu forma y poder comunicarte conmigo"_ Recibí un asentimiento tras la explicación. Eso explicaría por qué no pudo hablarme la primera vez que nos encontramos, ella no tenía la fuerza para hacerlo, solo al tocarla fue que pudo recuperar parte de su poder.

Ahora que abarcamos el tema de la fusión, hay algo que me ha estado molestando desde hace un tiempo, así que la miro y suspiro pesadamente. _"Aya. ¿Quién era ese hombre que se parecía a mí? Dijo que era parte de mi… ¡Pero eso es imposible!" _Pude ver que su mirada se agudizaba.

"_**Es algo difícil de explicar…" **_Enarqué una ceja, confundido por sus palabras. No debería de ser tan difícil… ¿Oh sí?. _**"El es parte de ti, pero a la vez no" **__"Ok. ¡Ahora sí estoy confundido!" _Me crucé de brazos, intentando descifrar sus palabras.

"_**Separé esa masa de odio de tu ser. Lo creas o no, dentro de la ficción, el tenerlo dentro de sí solo haría que otros puedan manipularte y eso haría que pierdas el camino que has tomado" **_Eso tenía sentido, digo. Por lo que he visto en otras obras como Naruto, Dragon Ball o Bleach, el odio se volvía tan fuerte, que era capaz de materializarse fuera de uno mismo o incluso tomar el control de nuestras acciones. _"Si, se a que te refieres…" _Recordé la muerte de mis seres queridos y también aquellos que dejé atrás cuando entré en la ficción, era poco probable que pudiese volver con ellos.

"_**No estés triste. El virólogo aún vive" **_Rápidamente voltee a verla, las lágrimas amenazando con salir. _"¿Q-Qué?" _Aya sonrió cálidamente. _**"La persona con la que saltaste al nuevo mundo, aún vive" **_Pero, eso era imposible. Yo mismo comprobé sus signos vitales cuando lo cargué, no era posible que pudiese haber sobrevivido a una herida de esa magnitud.

"_¡Eso es imposible! ¿Cómo lograría sobrevivir a algo así?" _Ningún escenario que pudiese imaginar daba como resultado su supervivencia, era imposible. _**"Eso se debe a que le brindaste parte de nuestra energía" **_Ahora si estaba confundido. _"¿A qué energía te refieres? No recuerdo tener ningún tipo de poder curativo. Tampoco ningún poder en tus mitocondrias podría traer a la vida a una persona" _Eso era verdad, las mitocondrias de Aya eran poderosas, le brindaban fuerza sobrehumana, inmortalidad, inmunidad a todos los virus, la capacidad de manipular la realidad, además, su energía permitía el viajar en el tiempo. _"¡Ya veo!" _Ella me sonríe al ver que tenía la respuesta.

"_**Así es. Tu alma puede desprenderse de tu cuerpo y viajar por el plano astral, gracias a que le brindaste parte de tu energía espiritual, tu amigo aún vive. Aunque sus heridas por otro lado…" **_**[Sollozo] **Caí de rodillas, lágrimas de felicidad en mi rostro. _"Muchas gracias. Muchas gracias, Aya"_ Está mujer me ha salvado dos veces, no sé cómo podré pagárselo.

"_**Bueno. He disfrutado mucho tu visita, pero nuestro tiempo juntos ha terminado" **_Me levantó confundido, pero antes de que pudiese preguntarle a qué se refería, todo se volvió negro, lo último que escuché fue su voz despidiéndose.

_**Desconocido**_

Lo juro. No se ni por qué me molestó en ayudar a esos tipos… Digo, estaban rodeados de máquinas, sus posibilidades de supervivencia eran muy bajas. Logré evitar al Goliat al esconderme dentro de un edificio abandonado, la detección de esos cabrones supera por mucho a la de los androides de mi generación.

"_No. Aún no puedo salir…" _Algo me decía que era mala el hacerlo, con esas cosas rondando, me sería difícil volver por ellos. **[Boom]** La estructura tembló, me cubrí para evitar ser golpeada por una pila de escombros que cayeron del techo. _"¡¿Qué demonios?!" _Un punto en el mapa apareció, era el lugar donde estaban esos tipos y esa extraña criatura.

"_P-Pero, no…" _No era posible que hubiesen podido activarse solos, no había androides con sistema de auto reparación, los únicos con esa clase de tecnología eran las tropas de YoRHa. _"¿Acaso…?" _Busqué alguna señal de lo que ellos llaman "caja negra", son sus núcleos y dónde se almacena toda su información. Si, se podría decir que son sus "corazones", una pérdida de recursos según mi opinión.

Nadie sabe exactamente por qué los androides de YoRHa tienen esa programación, pero vaya si son unos hijos de puta sin emociones. _"Y hablando de emociones…" _Si bien es verdad que los androides solo emulamos la conducta humana, algunos de nosotros logramos superar nuestra propia programación, volviéndonos más sociales.

Me preparé para salir, revisé mi rifle de francotirador, era un viejo _**Denel NTW-20**_. Este rifle de las épocas de antaño, fue diseñado para destruir vehículos blindados. _"No puede ser…" _Maldije al notar que solo me quedaba medio cargador. Las rondas del rifle anti material fueron diseñadas por los ingenieros de resistencia, fundiendo las partes de las máquinas que matábamos, eran capaces de crear munición lo suficientemente poderosa como para atravesar el campo electromagnético de las formas de vida mecánicas.

"_Esto es extraño…" _Observé el mapa de la ciudad en ruinas, una extraña perturbación energética tuvo lugar en el sitio donde encontré a los androides desconocidos. _"Estas lecturas no se parecen a nada que haya visto antes. Mmm, me pregunto si Resistencia y YoRHa sintieron esto…" _Activé el comunicador y me enlacé con la señal de Anemone.

_**[Estática] **_La señal en este lugar no era muy buena, debe ser gracias a esa extraña energía. Una fuerte ola electromagnética está afectando mis sistemas de comunicación. _"Genial…" _Salí del edificio y corrí hacia la zona de combate. _"¿Anemone? ¡Aquí, Julia! Ha habido un fuerte aumento de energía en el punto de la anomalía" _**[Estática] **¡Demonios! Bueno, parece que estoy sola en esto…

Cuando llegué al lugar, una macabra escena me recibió. _"¡¿Qué demonios?!" A donde quiera que mirase, estaban los cuerpos sin vida de decenas de máquinas, de todos los tamaños. "No… ¡El Goliat!" _Algo había derribado al Goliat volador que me perseguía, pero eso sea imposible, no había unidades de YoRHa desplegadas en las cercanías.

Tomé el rifle y apunté hacia el área donde recordaba haber visto a los androides por última vez. **[Ladrido]** Mis receptores de audio captaron un sonido inusual, algo que no debería de ser siquiera posible. _"Dónde están…" _Ajusté la mira telescópica, exactamente a 250 metros del lugar donde los había visto. **[Chapoteo]** Quedé paralizada por lo que vi, uno de los androides cargaba a su compañero caído, había sangre por todas partes, lo que solo podría describir como un perro, le estaba ladrando a ambos.

"_P-Pero, es… imposible…" _No había forma de que fuera un perro, se supone que se extinguieron mucho antes que sus compañeros humanos, no hay registros en la red sobre avistamientos en ninguna parte de las bases de androides. Me acerqué lentamente al grupo, intenté hacer el menor ruido posible, pues según los datos recopilados del servidor, los perros tienen un olfato y oído más agudo que el de los humanos.

_**«Sam… Debes, irte… [Gorgoteo]... este sitio es peligroso...» **_Al parecer el androide de cabello negro intentaba que su mascota, en cambio se acomodó y se acostó al lado de su pierna. _**«Jejeje. Que chica tan terca…»**_ Observó a su compañero con tristeza, sin duda fue el que más daño recibió.

Llegué a una distancia de treinta metros, cuando estuve a punto de dar otro paso, las orejas del perro se levantaron. **[Gruñido] **_'Oh, genial…' _El perro me había detectado, el androide que quedaba volteó en mi dirección, sin duda no podría verme, pues estaba bien camuflada entre los escombros de un edificio.

_**«No, no la dañ…» **_Justo antes de que terminase de hablar, sus sistemas se apagaron. **[Bam] **Soltó a su amigo y cayó sobre el. **[Gemido]** La pastor alemán ignoró mi presencia y se volvió hacia su dueño, estaba triste por su muerte.

"_Lo siento. Siento mucho no haber podido llegar tiempo…" _Apreté ligeramente el rifle, más víctimas que murieron a manos de las máquinas. Ya estaba acostumbrada a esto, durante todo mi tiempo en resistencia, he perdido a muchos amigos y compañeros, la guerra hizo que presenciar este tipo de escenarios y no sentir remordimiento fuese normal para mí.

Salí de mi escondite y me acerqué más, Sam volteó a verme, pero al notar que no era como las máquinas, no intentó nada, al contrario, me incito a que me acercase. _"¿Cómo estás, Sam?" _Ella ladeó su cabeza ligeramente al ver que sabía su nombre.

"_Yo… Lamento lo que le ocurrió a tus _dueños…" Le acaricié detrás de las orejas, eso pareció calmarla un poco. No sabía qué hacer, por un lado no había nada que se pudiera hacer por las unidades que se perdieron, los daños fueron tan grandes, que no hay posibilidad de recuperación. _'Supongo que sus piezas podrían ayudarle a algún androide de resistencia…' _No me sentía cómoda con la idea de abrir a un androide y robarle sus partes, pero estábamos en tiempos de guerra, donde las piezas de repuesto escasean.

Me acerqué a los cuerpos para verificar su estado y ver si era posible recuperar algo. **[Bump Bump~] **Cuando puse mi mano sobre su espalda, sentí un escalofrío que recorrió cada parte de mi cuerpo. _"¡¿Q-Qué?!" _Sentí algo que no debería existir, ni siquiera los androides más avanzados de YoRHa podrían replicar algo como esto.

"_E-Esto… Esto es…" _No quería creer lo que mis sensores me estaban indicando. No, debería de haber algún tipo de error. _"¿Acaso estarán defectuosos mis sensores?" _Inicié rápidamente un diagnóstico para ver si había algo mal conmigo, tal vez aquella energía que estalló aquí me hubiese afectado de alguna manera o tal vez un virus lógico.

_**Momentos después…**_

_**Diagnóstico terminado: Cero anomalías encontradas. La unidad Julia está al cien por ciento de sus capacidades, no se han encontrado rastros de virus lógico o interrupción por ondas electromagnéticas. Se recomienda investigar de inmediato a las unidades desconocidas. **_

Después de haber realizado la prueba cuatro veces y recibir siempre la misma respuesta del sistema vital, descarté cualquier interferencia externa. Voltee a ver a los androides masculinos, aunque viendo lo que estaba ocurriendo… _"¡NO! ¡Ustedes no deberían estar aquí!" _Uno de ellos tenía pulso, algo que ningún androide por más moderno que sea, poseería.

No tenía un scanner de ADN, así que no podría estar totalmente segura de si mi hallazgo era real. **[Respiración] **Me di cuenta de algo terrible, si esto resultaba ser cierto, entonces estaban en peligro mortal, ellos aun respiraban. _"OH DIOS OH DIOS OH DIOS" _Intenté conectarme nuevamente al servidor y llamar al campamento de resistencia. **[Estática] **Me desesperé, no sabía cómo debería de actuar ahora, pues no ha habido registros de humanos sobre la superficie del planeta en los últimos cinco mil años. _"No… ¡No dejaré que mueran!" _Busqué por todos lados algo que pudiese usar para transportarlos, pero todo lo que había era hormigón y varillas metálicas.

"_Woof Woof"_ Sam me ladró, volteé para verla. _"¡¿Qué sucede?!" _Saltaba de un lado a otro, parecía querer que la siguiera, así que lo hice. Corrimos hacia el lugar donde estaban hace unas horas, me señaló una maleta que estaba cerca del extraño traje que estaba usando. _"¡¿Aquí?!" _Saltó en aprobación, la abrí y sonreí al encontrar varias mantas y cerca de la maleta también encontré algo que se llamaba **tienda de campaña**.

Usé las varillas que venían con la lona y armé dos camillas improvisadas. _"¡Si! Con esto debería bastar" _Corrimos de vuelta y acomodé con cuidado a ambos, se formó una mueca de horror en mi rostro al ver la gravedad de sus heridas. _"¿Cómo diablos siguen vivos siquiera? No, ¡Por que están en la tierra! ¡Deberían de estar en la luna junto a los demás!" _Elevé las camillas teniendo cuidado de no lastimarlos más de lo que ya estaban.

"_Por favor resistan…" _Con todo listo, partimos hacia el campamento de resistencia…


	3. Equipo de Rescate

**Renuncia:**

**Las obras utilizadas para la creación de esta historia, no son de mi autoría, los derechos les pertenecen a Square Enix y a los guionistas, solo los personajes originales me pertenecen.**

•_Letra para pensamientos y diálogos (Adobe Devanagari)_

•Letra para una acción (Baskerville Old Face ~ Resaltado)

•Letra para el lenguaje de los dioses (Enochian)

•Letra para narración (Baskerville Old Face)

•Letra para títulos, puntos de vista y mensajes (Bodoni MT)

**Capítulo 2**

Esto era un error, ellos no deberían estar aquí. Esos eran los pensamientos que circulaban por la mente de Julia. _"Por qué tenían que bajar a la tierra…" _**[Arrastrar] **La androide volvió la mirada hacia aquellos que estaba arrastrando, quería llegar cuanto al campamento, pero no podía darse el lujo de aumentar su velocidad, ya que las heridas de ambos podrían agravarse. Se detuvieron un momento y se resguardaron del sol, dentro de un complejo de apartamentos abandonado.

"_Woof" _Sam caminaba a su lado, sus sentidos en alerta máxima. _"Ya casi llegamos, Sam. Lo espera un poco más" _Julia revisó sus lesiones, el cuerpo del más joven parecía estar curándose, pero eso no debería ser posible, no había registros de tal habilidad entre los datos en anatomía humana. _"Qué está pasando aquí. Esto no es normal…" _No tenía forma de realizar un análisis al tejido para ver aquello que estaba aumentando su velocidad de curación.

"_Esto es trabajo de Devola y Popola. Solo espero que estén en el campamento…" _Observó la única herida visible en el otro, era mucho mayor que su compañero, de tez oscura y sin cabello. _"Por dios…" _Había sido atravesado por una hoja de gran tamaño, por lo que pudo ver, fue un bípedo de tipo paladín el que lo causó. _"No lo entiendo. Este hombre debería de estar muerto. ¿Cómo pudo sobrevivir?" _Revisó su pulso, era débil, pero pudo sentir su corazón latiendo.

La herida atravesaba el pulmón derecho, a través de las costillas y varios nervios de la columna fueron destruidos. _"Si sobrevive, este hombre no volverá a caminar…" _Pero había algo extraño en todo esto. _"¿Qué?" _Revisó nuevamente el corte, no estaba sangrando. Eso era imposible, ya debería haber muerto por la perdida de sangre.

Aumentó el rango de sus sensores visuales, permitiéndole ver lo que ocurría dentro de su cuerpo. _"Q-Qué… __**[Jadeo]**__… ¡¿Qué es esto?!" _Retrocedió un poco de la impresión. Vio como sus células estaban sanando y creando tejido nuevo. _"No… ¿Estos tipos son siquiera humanos?" _La velocidad de recuperación del mayor era mucho más lenta, calculó que pasarían unos meses para que el daño haya sido reparado por completo.

"_¿Los humanos de la luna han conseguido esto?"_ Había algo raro en su sangre, algo que no podía identificar sin estudio más exhaustivo. Ese algo era el encargado de sanarlos. _"Como sea. Esto será problema de esas dos cuando lleguemos" _**[Arrastrar]** Después de haber revisado sus heridas y descansado un poco, Julia tomó las correas de las camillas y volvieron al camino.

_**Media hora más tarde…**_

Julia había recorrido cerca de veinte kilómetros, alejándose del rango que impedía la comunicación con cualquiera de las facciones militares. Aún faltaban cerca de cincuenta kilómetros antes de poder llegar al refugio. _"¡Aquí, Julia! Anemone, ¿Puedes oírme?" _"**… [Estática]** _…¡¿Julia? ¿Qué d…míos sucedió allá?" _La interferencia aún persistía, pero parecía ser en menor grado.

"_Es bueno escuchar su voz, jefa. Escucha, tenemos un problema relacionado a la explosión de energía…"_ Hubo un silencio incómodo que duró algunos segundos. _"¿Qué clase de problemas?" _Julia se preguntaba cómo es que explicaría la existencia de dos de sus creadores al borde de la muerte. _"Bueno… Es un tanto complicado" _Sam le lamió la mano, la androide sonríe y le acaricia la cabeza con delicadeza.

"…_¿Julia?" _

"…"

"_¿Está todo bien?" _La voz preocupada de Anemone la sacó de sus pensamientos. _"Si. Todo está bien… He descubierto el origen de la anomalía, dos individuos y un animal extraño aparecieron inconscientes justo en el área. Después de interactuar con ellos, he llegado a la conclusión de que… Son humanos"_ Anemone no respondió, Julia se preocupó, pues la líder de resistencia era un androide que no se andaba con rodeos, debías de ser sincero con ella o lo pagarías caro.

"_Julia. ¿Es… Es esto una especie de broma?" _Julia temblaba al escuchar su voz con ese tono tan frío, ella no era así. _"¡No! Lo juro ¡Son humanos, Anemone! Encontré a dos seres humanos en la parte más alejada de la ciudad, justo en el epicentro de la anomalía. Sinceramente no sé cómo llegaron aquí, pero cuando llegué, estaban rodeados de máquinas"_

"…"

"…"

"_¿Dónde estás exactamente?" _**[Suspiro] **Con un rápido comando, le mando su ubicación e información recopilada de los eventos sucedidos. _"Esto es… Intrigante sería poco… _**[Sorpresa] **_Julia, no te muevas de ahí. Enviaré a un escuadrón para que los asista" "Claro, Jefa" _La transmisión había concluido, se resguardaron dentro de una vieja bodega que en mejores días habría servido para el almacenamiento y envío de paquetes. _**"Woof…" **_Sam se acercó a sus dueños y se recostó a su lado.

_**Campamento de Resistencia**_

El campamento era un caos, androides iban y venían, acarreando armas y material necesario para la misión que se les encomendó. _*¡Rápido! Esta es una misión de alta importancia" _Anemone ladraba órdenes, no les quedaba mucho tiempo si lo que los datos de vídeo le mostraron. _"¡Devola! ¡Popola!" _Cuando los miembros de resistencia escucharon esos nombres, muchos de ellos se detuvieron y esperaron. Casi al instante, dos androides salieron de la enfermería y corrieron hasta la sala de mando.

"_¿Nos llamó, Jefa?" _Preguntó Popola, ignorando las miradas de odio que estaban recibiendo por parte de los miembros de resistencia, Anemone notó esto y sacó una pistola de su pierna. **[Boom] [Boom]** Los androides reaccionaron y se alejaron. _"¡Vuelvan todos al trabajo!" _**[Suspiro]**Los gemelos se estremecieron al ver lo que la líder de resistencia hizo, ella era la única en todo el lugar que no las trataba como si fuesen más que basura.

"_Perdón chicas. Yo… _**[Suspiro]** _No se por qué permito que tipos como esos aún estén entre nosotros" _Anemone no podía cambiar lo que los androides sentían con respecto a las pelirrojas, es algo que venía arraigado en lo más profundo de su programación. Ella misma llegó a pensar que no eran necesarios sus modelos dentro de su campamento, pero al ver el profundo amor que se tenían la una a la otra, decidió darles una oportunidad.

'_Y no me arrepiento de esa decisión' _Sonríe para si misma. Revisó la lista de productos médicos que asumió serían necesarios para la operación. _"¿Sucede algo, Anemone?" _Devola no estaba al tanto de lo ocurrido, de un momento a otro, todo el campamento había caído en el caos. La líder de resistencia observa a los gemelos, un brillo indescifrable se podía ver en sus ojos.

Anemone estaba en un gran dilema, se preguntaba si debería decirles sobre los humanos que fueron descubiertos en una parte alejada de la ciudad. Por un lado, ellas habían sido las responsables de la extinción de gran parte de la humanidad, al menos eso era lo que decían los registros, con el tiempo aprendió a desconfiar de todo lo que le presentaban y a tomar decisiones sobre aquello que analizaba a detalle primero. _"Hay…_" Ella tomó una decisión.

"_Fueron encontrados dos humanos sobre la superficie de la tierra." _Los gemelos quedaron paralizados al escuchar tal declaración._ "Quiero que ustedes sean las encargadas de asistir a Julia y los traigan al campamento. Son los médicos del campamento y las que mejor comprenden la anatomía humana" _**[Sollozo]** Popola comenzó a llorar, rápidamente su hermana la rodeó en un fuerte abrazo, Anemone sabía que había abierto una vieja herida. A pesar de lo bien que disimulaban, a los gemelos los atormentaba una culpa eterna por haber causado la extinción de la humanidad.

Anemone no comprendía exactamente por qué había sucedido esto. Los datos arrojaban que la humanidad había sido casi completamente aniquilada por los extraterrestres y las formas de vida mecánicas, ellas no deberían tener nada que ver con eso, pero el odio que los androides sentían hacia ellas venía de mucho más atrás. Muchas teorías circularon por su mente, pero ella no tenía acceso a la información que necesitaba, eran datos de otra era que fueron destruidos por alguna razón que no comprendía.

"_¡¿Es verdad lo que está diciendo?!" _Devola no podía creer lo que la líder les acababa de decir, la razón de su existencia y aquello por lo que fueron rechazadas en todos los asentamientos de androides a los que llegaban. Dos miembros de una raza extinta habían llegado a la superficie. _"Si… Necesito que ambas se encarguen de salvarlos, están en estado crítico, ya que fueron atacados por las maquinas" _La gemela de cabello rizado apretó sus puños.

"_¿Cuándo nos vamos?" "De inmediato. Como dije, no durarán mucho si no los ayudamos…" _Anemone estaba introduciendo información dentro de un ordenador, no era el método más eficiente, pero esto aseguraría que YoRHa no se enteraría de ellos. No es que no confiase en el ejercito de androides dedicados a la recuperación de la tierra, pero sabía que sus métodos llegaban a ser algo drásticos en cuanto a recuperación o eliminación de objetivos se trataba.

"_Gracias, Anemone. Por darnos una segunda oportunidad" _Popola le dio una reverencia y ambas se retiraron para prepararse. **[Suspiro]** El líder de Resistencia vio como los gemelos se retiraban a conseguir los suministros necesarios para la misión. _"…¿De dónde salieron esos tipos? Esa extraña energía bloqueó todos nuestros equipos de rastreo, no tenemos forma de pedir apoyo a otros campamentos por si algo más surgiese" _A ella no le gustaba formar planes sin conocer todos los detalles del objetivo primero, aprendió eso después de perder a muchos camaradas en batalla.

"_¿La humanidad ya no confía en nosotros? Es por eso que envió un equipo de reconocimiento a la superficie…" _Que estúpidos, pensó. Si a ellos les costaba mucho trabajo lidiar con las máquinas, entonces les sería imposible el siquiera intentar hacerles frente. Pero cuanto vio al hombre de cabello negro rodeado de tantas máquinas destruidas, sabía que algo estaba terriblemente mal. _"De los registros existentes, jamás se supo de humanos que pudiesen superar a las unidades de combate YoRHa…"_ Sabía por experiencia que se necesitaba de una unidad de hackeo y un especialista en combate a larga distancia para derribar a un Goliat de tipo volador. _"Ahora entiendo por qué Julia los dejó. Esas cosas son muy molestas, no podría derribarlo con su rifle…" _Al pensar que eran dos androides desactivados, Julia había decidido salvarse y evitar la detección de las máquinas, si tenía suerte, podría volver por ellos más tarde.

"_Pero esto no es algo que verías todos los días…" _ Analizó el patrón de ataque y la forma en que las formas de vida mecánicas estaban esparcidas por el lugar. A muchas de ellas se les había abierto el vientre y se les había arrancado partes de sus mecanismos internos. _"Sea quien sea ese humano, sabía lo que hacía. Atacó los lugares más difíciles de destruir, si hubiese ido a por la cabeza se habría evitado las molestias" _Sin embargo, la forma en que los abrió no parecía haber sido realizada por algún tipo de arma, no, los agujeros creados por el impacto eran simplemente demasiado grandes y deformes para eso.

"…_El"_ No quería admitir la posibilidad, pues ni siquiera los androides eran capaces de realizar una demostración de fuerza y ferocidad tan brutal como esa. Por primera vez desde su activación, Anemone experimentó el miedo.

_**Ruinas de la ciudad ~ Fábrica abandonada**_

_**?**_

Sinceramente… No sé lo que piensa el comando para desplegar una fuerza de ataque en estas circunstancias, nuestros sensores detectaron un pico de energía descomunal cerca de la ciudad anegada, al parecer está misión era mucho más importante que investigar una explosión de energía cerca de la costa. _"Quien sabe que es lo que estará ahora pasando por la cabeza de la comandante" _Observé la pantalla que estaba frente a mí, había grabado un comportamiento inusual en una de las formas de vida mecánicas. Sonreí ante la ironía de la situación, la maquina estaba intentando hacer que otra fuese activada de nuevo, lo interesante de todo esto era que lo trataba como si fuese su hermano.

"_No importa cuánto lo intentes amigo. ¡Una maquina no puede familiarizarse con otra!~" _No tengo idea de cómo es que siquiera puede comprender el cómo es tener una familia. **[Boom] **Un boom sónico llamó mi atención, levanté la vista y vi que el escuadrón desplegado para esta misión había comenzado el descenso.

**[Riing Riing~]**

_**«Transmisión entrante del bunker»**_

La voz del pod me sacó de mis pensamientos, me puse de pie y salté de la viga en la cual estaba. _"Bueno. Creo que es hora de trabajar"_ Acepté la llamada y de inmediato apareció la imagen de la mujer que estuvo cuidándome las espaldas y dándome soporte durante los últimos tres años. _"Operador 21O a 9S, por favor responde, 9S" "¡Si, si! Aquí 9S" _Corrí hasta la grúa de carga para tener una mejor vista del escuadrón.

"_Las tropas YoRHa han iniciado el descenso. Necesitamos que deshabilites los sistemas de defensa antiaéreos, para qué puedan atravesar la atmosfera sin percances" "A la orden" _Tras confirmar la misión, la transmisión se cortó.

_**«Se recomienda uso de la unidad de vuelo»**_

"_Si, sí. Gracias como siempre, pod" _Llegué hasta el borde de la plataforma y bajé por las escaleras de servicio, frente a mi estaba la unidad de vuelo 229. El último modelo fabricado por los ingenieros de YoRHa; me subí a ella y volé al interior de la fábrica.

_**-El viajero dimensional-**_

9S voló por los túneles de servicio de la antigua fábrica, evitando con maestría los grupos de máquinas que estaban al acecho. Las unidades como el estaban diseñadas para la infiltración, expertos en la recopilación de información y pirateo del enemigo. _"Hombre. Desearía poder ir y revisar aquella anomalía que me está poniendo tan nervioso…" _Se acercó a los nodos de energía que se encargaban de alimentar las baterías antiaéreas, sintió un mal presentimiento al notar la falta de formas de vida mecánicas.

"_¿Dónde podrán estar?" _Bien por mí, pensó. Eso sólo le facilitaría el trabajo; disparó un rayo de energía que le permitió entrar en el ciberespacio. _"Guh… ¿Qué pasa con este tipo de barrera defensiva?" _No era lago imposible de piratear, sin embargo, no lo hacía más fácil.

**[Boom] **La estación estalló, privando de energía a la batería.

_**«Conexión entrante»**_

"_Aquí, Operador 21O. Bien hecho, 9S. Ahora necesito que continúes con las demás unidades, te he mandado sus ubicaciones para que así no tengas problemas al intentar ubicarlos" _ _"Si, si. Gracias, señorita operadora~" "…" _**[Suspiro] **Se escuchó un largo suspiro del otro lado del comunicador.

"_Con un si es más que suficiente…" _La comunicación se cortó y el escáner soltó una carcajada. _"Nunca cambias, operadora" _ Se alejó de la fuente de energía ahora obsoleta y volvió al centro de la red de túneles.

_**«Fin de la comunicación»**_

_**«Objetivo marcado. Mostrando ubicación en el mapa» **_

Observó el mini mapa ubicado en la parte superior de su visera táctica, varios puntos rojos aparecieron en el, eran sus objetivos a cumplir. _"_ ¿…Mmm? ¡Pod! Escanea rápidamente el área alrededor de la anomalía en busca de cualquier actividad inusual" Sin detenerse, continuó con la desactivación de las demás baterías antiaéreas.

_**«Analizando…"**_

"…" Después de haber terminado con la última de las defensas de la fábrica, se le había asignado al escuadrón de ataque para brindarles apoyo.

_**«Análisis terminado. Se ha detectado un número inusualmente grande de formas de vida mecánica alrededor de la anomalía. **_

_**Análisis: La energía residual en el ambiente ha atraído a las máquinas»**_

"_¿Las máquinas se sienten atraídas por el? ¿Cuál sería la razón para que estén ahí, Pod?" _El pod procesó la pregunta y analizó los datos.

_**«Desconocido. La única información actualmente conocida no es suficiente para formular una hipótesis concreta.**_

_**Propuesta: La unidad YoRHa 9S debería de investigar el área, una vez que haya terminado con sus deberes en la actual misión.»**_

"_Si, creo qué sería lo mejor. Pod, mantenme al tanto de cualquier perturbación en el campo electromagnético de la tierra... Sea lo que sea, está atrayendo grandes cantidades de formas de vida mecánica, quiero estar cien por ciento seguro de a qué nos estamos enfrentando antes de enviar la información al búnker"_

_**«…Afirmativo» **_

_**-El viajero dimensional-**_

_**Edgar **_

Para el todo lo que le ocurrió había sucedido demasiado rápido, la sola idea de que su mejor amigo había fallecido hace tan solo unos instantes llenó de rabia su ser y se perdió en ese sentimiento. La desesperación era un sentimiento que jamás había experimentado, Robert siempre estaba ahí para el; el era el que hacía los planes y Edgar solo los ejecutaba.

"…_Hikh… _**[Llanto]**_… Robert… _**[Llanto]**_..." _No pudo controlarse, durante estos últimos dos años y medio había visto al virólogo como a un padre. Juntos habían compartido mucho durante su estancia en Nueva York, después de haberle contado su verdadero origen, lo había tomado bastante bien, no lo juzgó y hasta decidió acompañarlo a la aventura.

La imagen de la mujer desconocida pasó por su mente. _"Espero sea quien sea, se apiade al menos de el" _Sonríe amargamente, era poco probable que ella los ayudase, después de todo eran un par de desconocidos. Pudo ver la naturaleza humana en la guerra contra los acechadores oscuros; no eran simples humanos que estaban involucionando, eso lo comprobaron de mala manera.

"_Si, casi no sobrevivimos a eso…" _Un grupo de alfas dirigió un ataque masivo contra la colonia establecida en Washington Square, la cantidad de bajas había ascendido a más de 40 personas. Aunque al final lograron repeler y tratar a la mayoría de acechadores, el ataque había llegado por sorpresa en medio de la noche, las vidas que se perdieron lo marcaron para siempre

_**«Escucha, Edgar. Lo qué ocurrió no fue tu culpa, esto fue algo inesperado, así que no tienes por qué tomar toda la responsabilidad» **_

Los sobrevivientes ayudaron a ambos a reconstruir, tras el terrible suceso, habían puesto trampas mucho más complejas y así lograron sobrevivir hasta que el ejército los contactó.

Las lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas sin señal de que fuese a parar por un tiempo. _"Todo esto es mi culpa. Si tan solo yo…" _Sabía que debería haber despertado antes, el era el único que podía enfrentarse a enemigos en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, lo había hecho muchas veces en el pasado, luchó contra varios alfas y algunos de ellos eran mas ágiles y peligrosos que los encontrados en los nidos de Nueva York.

_**«Qué están haciendo ustedes aquí. ¡No, no! ¡Ustedes deberían estar en la colonia de la luna!» **_

La voz de una mujer hizo eco en su mente. A pesar de no estar consciente en estos momentos, era capaz de percibir lo que sucedía en el exterior durante cortos períodos de tiempo. _"…L-La. ¿Luna?" _No comprendía a que se refería, la humanidad jamás había logrado colonizar la luna, el ambiente en el espacio era demasiado hostil para que una colonia humana pudiese establecerse ahí. La sola idea le pareció sacada de una película de ciencia ficción. _"Hablando de ironía" _Sonríe al recordar donde se encontraba. Se encontraba dentro de la ficción, al menos en un mundo con reglas muy diferentes al suyo.

"_Pero si la humanidad logró llegar a la luna. ¿Qué hace ella aquí?" _Estrechó la mirada al ver que las piezas no encajaban. Este mundo estaba claramente devastado, las ruinas de la ciudad y aquellas máquinas que los atacaron se lo confirmaron.

_**«No… ¡Esto no me puede estar pasando!» **_

Sonaba desesperada. Quedó sorprendido ante la idea de que le importara su seguridad. _"¿Qué pasa con esta chica?" _ Trató de prestar atención, pero por alguna razón ella se alejó. _"Así no puedo saber qué sucede… Bueno, esperaré a estar totalmente consciente" Tras esas palabras, su cuerpo se perdió en la oscuridad._

_**-El viajero dimensional-**_

Después de haber empacado provisiones suficientes y los materiales médicos requeridos, los gemelos partieron rumbo a la ciudad inundada. Un grupo de tres androides, elegidos cuidadosamente por Anemone para esa misión, fueron llamados para acompañar a los médicos del campamento. "Nos retiramos, Anemone" Devola y Popola se despidieron de la líder.

El grupo salió del refugio situado debajo de un gigantesco puente, adentrándose en las ruinas de la ciudad. El paisaje cambió por completo una vez pasaron un grupo de edificios derribados, enormes árboles se alzaron a dónde quiera que mirasen; estando acostumbrados al terreno, sortearon con facilidad los grupos de maquinas que se encontraban.

"_**Die… Die… Die…" **_Un resorte pequeño agitaba sus brazos muy rápido, su vista fijada en uno de los hombres del grupo.**[Bang] **Un disparo limpio de su arma fue suficiente para detener su avance. _"No se porqué Anemone nos pidió que las acompañemos. Por mi que ustedes deberían de hacerlo solas" _El veneno en sus palabras golpeó a las pelirrojas, Devola estaba por devolverle la palabra, pero una mano en su brazo la detuvo.

**[Suspiro] **_"Eres libre de retirarte si gustas. Solo no te quejes por lo que Anemone te hará si regresas solo" _Devola sonríe maliciosamente al ver la expresión de ira que el androide masculino le estaba dando. _"¡Maldita perra! ¿Crees que solo porque son las favoritas de la lider, puedes hablarnos como te plazca? Ustedes no deberían siquiera haber existido, por su culpa la hum… ¡Gyurk!" _El soldado se resistencia se calló cuando una bota se enterró en su rostro. **[Boom] **La fuerza detrás del golpe fue tal, que salió disparado varios metros, hasta estrellarse contra un edificio.

"_Guh…" _La visión del hombre era borrosa, pero pudo distinguir perfectamente quien le había golpeado, era su compañero. _"Gale. Deja de comportarte como un imbécil, ellas no tuvieron la culpa de nada" _El dueño de la bota era un androide de cabello castaño, caucásico y de ojos azules. El androide golpeado se pone lentamente de pie, sin dejar de ver con odio a la pelirroja de cabello esponjoso, pero cuando estaba por replicar, de pronto quedó paralizado. _"¿Si, que pasa?" _La fría mirada de su compañero evitó que fuese a decir una tontería.

"_N-Nada, Teo…" _El grupo pudo escuchar sus dientes rechinar, sin nada más que decir, el grupo continuó avanzando en silencio.

_**[Transmisión entrante]**_

Popola recibió una llamada de Anemone, decidió alejarse un poco para tomarla. El grupo al ver que se alejaba, decidieron esperar dentro de uno de los edificios._ "Vaya, ¿Por qué tanto misterio, Devola?" "¿Mmm? Oh, bueno… Es, complicado. Al parecer dos androides fueron atacados por las máquinas" _Eso no parecería extraño sino fuera por el hecho de dónde ocurrió el ataque. Theodore estrechó la mirada, la pelirroja no era buena escondiendo secretos o tal vez el era demasiado bueno leyendo a los androides.

"_Para mí que esto es solo otro trabajo. Quiero terminar rápido para descansar" _El trío observó a la androide que había dicho tales palabras. Sentada sobre una pila de escombros, se encontraba una androide de cabello negro, tés ligeramente oscurecida y ojos verdes. **[Suspiro] **Theodore se esperaba esa clase de comportamiento de ella, después de todo, habían sido compañeros por más de cien años.

"_No digas ese tipo de cosas, Anne. Tenemos órdenes…" "Hmph" _Ellos tres eran el equipo más poderoso del campamento de resistencia, si trabajan juntos, ni siquiera un androide de última generación de YoRHa podría vencerlos en combate cercano. Solo una androide en todos los campamentos de Resistencia podría tener oportunidad contra ellos, esa era Julia.

Cuando se enteraron que la mano derecha de Anemone tenia problemas, inmediatamente se ofrecieron como voluntarios para ayudar. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que Anemone tenia planeado desplegarlos de igual forma.

"No tarden demasiado. Cualquier androide o máquina en un radio de cincuenta kilómetros ha detectado la explosión de energía, las comunicaciones dentro de la zona estarán deshabilitadas por un tiempo" Esas habían sido las palabras de Anemone. El líder del equipo estaba intrigado por la misión que les encomendaron, algo le decía que no era una simple misión de extracción. Después de todo… ¿Quién envía a un escuadrón entero de androides armados hasta los dientes, si Julia podría ofrecerles soporte a los gemelos.

'_Algo no cuadra aquí…' _Theodore se enorgullecía de sus habilidades de psicoanálisis y lectura emocional, así como los cambios faciales, conocimientos que podrían no ser útiles en esta era, puesto que la humanidad se encontraba en la luna y los traidores dentro de resistencia eran pocos. Todo esto lo aprendió al aventurarse solo en la biblioteca ubicada en la fortaleza del bosque.

Gracias a este conocimiento, fue capaz de notar cuando un androide estaba escondiendo algo. Y vaya que los gemelos lo estaban haciendo, lanzó preguntas que podrían parecer al azar, para así tratar de averiguar de qué iba todo eso. Pero Devola siempre le contestaba con otra pregunta. _'¡Maldición! Es buena…' _Pensó al ver que no estaba logrando ningún avance. Volteó a ver por dónde Popola había desaparecido minutos antes.

"_Mmmm. ¿Por qué tardará tanto?" _Teo caminó hasta la entrada y asomó la cabeza para tratar de ubicar a la gemela desaparecida. Se encontraba arriba de un viejo autobús escolar, probablemente para tener mejor recepción, pues estaban a punto de entrar en la zona de impacto. _"Hmmm. ¿Por qué se alejó tanto, si es sólo una llamada de rutina?" _Las llamadas de rutina era algo común entre los androides de combate. Cada cierto tiempo alguno de los miembros de inteligencia contactaba al soldado o explorador para conocer la situación, pero no era necesario que se retirasen para atender la llamada.

_**Julia**_

Horas habían pasado desde que solicitó un rescate al campamento, se habían movido dentro de la zona donde estalló el pulso electromagnético, así las máquinas no podrían detectarlos gracias a las interferencias de radio. _"Resistan, la ayuda está en camino" _ La condición de los humanos no parecía haber mejorado. A pesar de haber limpiado las heridas con agua limpia y puesto algunas vendas, las mismas estaban empapadas en sangre y sudor, la herida había vuelto a sangrar por los movimientos bruscos que realizó durante el traslado.

Revisó la temperatura corporal del mayor, se alarmó al notar que estaba ardiendo. _"No No No No" _No tenía ningun gel desinfectante para tratar las heridas, al estar expuestas de esa manera, era probable que hubiese contraído un infección.

**[Gemido] **Sam se recostó junto a su amo, intentando apaciguar el dolor con el único método que tenía disponible para un can como ella. _"Se como te sientes, Sam. Pero no te preocupes, la ayuda está en camino…" _Julia le brindó una radiante sonrisa al perro, tratando de que guardara la calma. **[Quejido] **Las orejas de Sam se levantaron, Julia se puso en estado de alerta, buscando el origen de dicho sonido.

"_Mmm… ¿Qué?" _Sus ojos se ensancharon al ver que el más joven había recobrado el conocimiento. _'Pero, es… ¡Es imposible!' _Ella misma había revisado sus heridas. No había forma de que un humano normal pudiese si quiera sobrevivir a esas heridas, tenía heridas de arma blanca se tamaño considerable y quemaduras de tercer grado. Un par de ojos verde esmeralda escanearon la habitación en busca de cualquier amenaza, cuando vio a la mujer al lado de su compañero, notó que llevaba una gigantesca espada atada a la espalda, se puso de pie de un salto, tomó el rifle de francotirador que estaba cerca de él. _'¿Qué demonios? ¡Por qué está tan pesado!' _Identificó el arma como un rifle de precisión anti material, que si recordaba bien, debería pesar cerca de treinta y cinco kilos.

"_Pero pesa más que una persona…" _Solo con fracciones de segundo, pudo distinguir el peso y la longitud del cañón. _"Personalizado para la máxima eficiencia y movilidad. Pero. ¿Por qué el peso tan alto?" _ El arma no estaba destinada para que un humano pudiese maniobrarlo como si fuese un rifle de asalto, el retroceso sería demasiado alto. Pero por alguna extraña razón, sentía que para ella no sería ningún problema.

"_¡No, no no! ¡Espera!" _Julia agitó sus brazos exaltada. El súper soldado estrechó la mirada, buscando cualquier indicio que le dijera que estaba por atacar. Pero cuando vio a Sam parada al lado de la mujer, su postura se suavizó, si Sam estaba tranquila frente a un extraño, eso significa que no era una amenaza para ellos. _"¿Quién eres?" _Su voz le dio un escalofrío a la rubia.

Ahí estaba ella, sin saber cómo responder ante un miembro de la especie que los creó. _"Y-Yo…" _Nerviosa sería poco para describir como se sentía en este momento, no podía articular palabra alguna, su mente era un caos total, cientos de posibles respuestas pasaron por su mente más rápido que una bala y no estaba segura de que ninguna de ellas fuese lo suficientemente buena como para satisfacer al humano.

"_¿Y bien? Estoy esperando…" _Edgar era un hombre paciente, algo que tuvo que desarrollar para así aumentar la eficiencia en las misiones de reconocimiento que el ejército le daba. Pero esta mujer estaba poniendo a prueba esa resistencia, no sabía por qué, pero algo le decía que no podía confiar en ella, que si lo hiciera, sería contraproducente. Además, la forma en que lo miraba era extraña, parecía que jamás hubiese visto a alguien como el, como si fuera algo que ya no existía._ "Un momento…" _**[Sniff Sniff] **Ahí estaba ese extraño olor nuevamente, el aroma de esa mujer no era como el de cualquier humano que hubiese visto antes. No, ella olía a metal y a combustible quemado, observó con detenimiento su figura, cada parte de su ser era demasiado perfecto; afiló la mirada al darse cuenta, ella no era humana.

"_B-Bueno, me llamo Julia. Y y-yo, los encontré a los tres rodeados de máquinas destruidas…" _La rubia vaciló un poco, quería acercarse y tocarlo un poco. Podría parecer extraño, pero para los androides, esa era la cosa más increíble que podrían llegar a hacer. _"…" _Se abstuvo de hacer cualquier clase de movimiento, pues notó el arma que llevaba era su rifle de francotirador; y por lo que parecía, no tendría problemas al dispararlo. _"Así que, Julia. ¿Dónde exactamente nos encontramos?" _Necesitaba reunir información sobre su paradero actual, así podría idear un plan por si era necesario escapar. Observó distintas expresiones aparece en el rostro de la rubia, temor, confusión y por último, comprensión.

"_Actualmente nos encontramos en los límites de la ciudad inundada, he pedido un rescate, tu amigo está en estado crítico" _Cuando menciono a Robert, sus ojos se ensancharon. _"¡ROBERT!" _En un instante, había recorrido la distancia que los separaba, el androide no había podido siquiera reaccionar al movimiento. Cuando pudo darse cuenta, el humano ya se encontraba a su lado, observando a su amigo. _'Q-Qué… ¡Qué fue eso' _Julia estaba asustada, no le gustó con qué facilidad se escabulló del rango de sus sensores ópticos. Era una de las mejores unidades de resistencia por todos los cielos, su fuerza y velocidad deberían de estar varias ligas por arriba de sus creadores.

"_Es demasiado veloz…" _Ese solo pensamiento hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su columna. Durante una fracción de segundo, creyó sentir algo alrededor del humano. Algo que no debería estar ahí, una extraña pulsación de energía de naturaleza similar al fenómeno para el que la habían enviado a investigar en primer lugar._ '¡No puede ser! ¡¿El causó todo eso y acabó el solo con la forma de vida mecánica de clase Goliat?!' _Esa hazaña imposible para cualquier humano, no importa el nivel de tecnología que tuviesen.

"_¡Robert!" _**[Agitar]** Las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, el dolor de casi perder a su amigo era demasiado para que alguien como el pudiese soportarlo. Solo y en territorio desconocido, el doctor Neville era todo lo que tenía. **[Respiración pesada] **Edgar miró horrorizado la enorme herida que le atravesó el pecho. _"…Ok, ok. Te pondrás bien, Robert" _Buscó desesperado por toda la habitación algo que pudiese ayudarle a detener la infección.

"_¿Tienes medicamentos? Robert necesita antibióticos urgentemente" _Volteó a ver a la única "persona" que podría ayudarlo. Julia saltó de sorpresa, trató de articular alguna palabra, pero solo saldrían frases sin sentido. _"¡Contesta, Julia!" _No comprendía por qué le costaba tanto el contestar, era obvio que no era una persona reservada.

"_Bueno, si no piensas ayudarnos…" _Edgar estaba furioso, a pesar de haber sido muy paciente con la rubia, ella no parecía dispuesta a cooperar más allá de haberlos sacado de esa trampa mortal. _"Sam, es momento de irnos" _La pastor alemán se animó al escuchar las palabras de su dueño, corre hasta ellos y se para a su lado.

'_¿Qué? ¿Quieren irse? ¡No, no, no!' _Julia observó alarmada como el súper soldado cargaba la camilla improvisada sin ningún esfuerzo y comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida. _"¡No, espera! ¡No pueden irse!" _Ella corrió tras el, intentando hacer que entrase en razón, pero cuando estuvo a punto de tocarlo, el la miró por el rabillo del ojo. **[Badump~] **El cuerpo de Julia saltó instintivamente hacia atrás, alejándose del pelinegro. _'…¿Q-Qué? Y-Yo, retrocedí…' _Observó sus manos, estaban temblando, no comprendía como era posible esto, jamás le había sucedido.

Los androides estaban programados para continuar luchando incluso cuando la situación no era favorable para ellos, pero hay algo que estaba arraigado en lo más profundo de su programación, un sentimiento que en pocas ocasiones han sido capaces de sentir; el miedo hacia un enemigo que es capaz de volarlos en pedazos sin siquiera esforzarse. _"E-El. El me iba a matar" _Si ella lo hubiese tocado, era seguro que la habría destruido por intentar detenerlos. **[Estremecimiento]** Julia se abrazó así misma. En todos sus años como miembro de resistencia, jamás había sentido tanto miedo.

Después de algunos segundos, volvió la vista hacia el hombre que le había causado tal sentimiento, solo para ver qué ya no estaban._ "No…" _Los había perdido. Cayó de rodillas, no sabía que hacer en estos momentos, si iba y los perseguía, era seguro que la mataría en cuanto la viera. _"El, se llevó mi rifle…" _

**Fin del capítulo**


	4. Batalla de la Ciudad Anegada

**Renuncia:**

**Las obras utilizadas para la creación de esta historia, no son de mi autoría, los derechos les pertenecen a Square Enix y a los guionistas, solo los personajes originales me pertenecen.**

•_Letra para pensamientos y diálogos (Adobe Devanagari)_

•Letra para una acción (Baskerville Old Face ~ Resaltado)

•Letra para el lenguaje de los dioses (Enochian)

•Letra para narración (Baskerville Old Face)

•Letra para títulos, puntos de vista y mensajes (Bodoni MT)

**Capítulo 3**

_**Equipo de búsqueda**_

El acceso a la ciudad anegada fue duro, la cantidad de máquinas en el área era inusualmente grande, para soldados como ellos, la eliminación de formas de vida mecánicas era parte esencial de sus vidas. Después de que Popola hubiese vuelto de su llamada, la tensión en el grupo había vuelto a aumentar, Gale seguía sin estar de acuerdo sobre escoltar a las gemelas; para el era una verdadera perdida de tiempo al igual que para Annette.

"_Chicos… Saben que no podemos dejarlas, estás órdenes nos fueron dadas por Anemone. Si no hacemos lo que nos dice, nos considerarán traidores y es probable que nos ejecuten por insubordinación…" "¡Tsk!" _Gale lo sabía, está misión era demasiado importante para el centro de inteligencia, la información que esos androides podrían brindarles era demasiado importante como para dejar pasar la oportunidad. Ellos estuvieron expuestos a la explosión de pulso electromagnético que azotó la región.

Si pudiesen encontrar la fuente de energía utilizada para dicha hazaña, tal vez sería posible que resistencia obtuviera una fuente adicional de energía, en lugar de los viejos depósitos de petróleo encontrados en el desierto. _"Bien. Pero esto solo lo haré por Julia" _Theodore sonríe, su compañero podía ser un verdadero dolor en el trasero cuando se lo proponía, pero la mayoría de las veces era un buen sujeto. Devola y Popola suspiraron de alivio al ver que se quedarían, ellas no podrían cuidar de los humanos y protegerlos al mismo tiempo, al ver la cantidad de máquinas que estaban en los alrededores, sería un milagro si aún no encontraban a Julia antes que ellos.

"_Algo no está bien aquí…" _Gale se detuvo, sus sensores ópticos habían captado movimiento en la cima de uno de los tejados. Solo fue por una milésima de segundo, pero logró ver lo que parecía ser un androide que cargaba algo en sus manos. _"¿Qué sucede, Gale?" _Annette se detuvo al ver que su compañero había detenido su avance.

"…"

"_Gale. ¿Sucede algo?" _No era raro para ellos que el androide malhumorado de su grupo de detuviese durante una misión para observar el terreno. Gale era experto cuando se trataba de rastrear, tenía el radar más avanzado de todo el campamento, mismo que fue obtenido al recuperar y modificar ciertas piezas de formas de vida mecánicas de clase Goliat. _"…Hay algo allá arriba" _Señaló hacia lo alto de un edificio, todos siguieron la vista a dónde les indicó.

"_Yo no veo nada. ¿No será que tienes una falla en tus circuitos lógicos?" _Señaló Devola con una sonrisa. Gale no respondió ante la burla, en cambio, permaneció en silencio, sin despegar la mirada del lugar donde desapareció el androide desconocido, la pelirroja al no recibir respuesta, continuó caminando junto a su hermana gemela. _"¿Qué fue lo que viste, Gale?" _Theodore preguntó con seriedad.

"… _Era, un "Androide""_ El líder del equipo de rescate se estremeció. ¿Un androide los ha estado siguiendo? No, eso no era posible. Gale lo habría detectado mucho antes de que siquiera pudiese acercarse, después notó el énfasis en la palabra "androide". Theodore estrechó la mirada. _"… ¿Estás seguro?" _Gale asintió con lentitud.

"_Sea lo que sea, ya se fue" _Annette volvió a caminar, dejando a los androides masculinos solos. Cuándo se aseguraron de estar completamente solos, Theodore preparó su rifle de precisión y observó por la mira telescópica, no pudo visualizar nada en ella. Al no ver a qué se refería Gale, cambió a la mira térmica, lo que vio lo dejó petrificado. _'N-No. Estoy imaginando cosas…' _Por un momento pensó que podría tratarse de una avería en sus circuitos lógicos. Un rápido chequeo le indicó que estaba en perfectas condiciones.

"… _Gale. Tu y yo sabemos que eso que viste no pudo ser un androide, si fuese el caso, podrías haber sentido su núcleo a kilómetros de distancia…" _El soldado de resistencia asintió. "Teo, eso no era un androide. Hay algo más merodeando en la ciudad inundada" Temía que dijera eso, ya que eso quería decir que estaban enfrentando a algo de origen biológico, la mira térmica encontró rastros de una gran fuente de calor justo en el sitio que su hombre le indicó. _"A menos que las formas de vida mecánicas hayan evolucionado de tal forma que no sea posible detectarlo, eso que vi era claramente de origen orgánico" _Theodore asintió en comprensión.

"_Esta información no debe ser compartida con esas dos, será mejor hablar directamente con Anemone sobre esto, una vez que regresemos al campamento…" _Theodore podrá ser muchas cosas. Desde un luchador hábil e ingenioso, un líder nato y defensor de aquellos quienes lo necesitan. Pero también ha hecho cosas de las que no está orgulloso; por eso fue elegido como capitán del equipo y no Julia, por qué no tiene piedad con los traidores y personas que le guardan secretos. _"De acuerdo" _Tras comprobar que aquello que los vigilaba se había ido, retomaron el camino y se unieron al resto.

"…_¿Habrán vuelto los humanos?" _La mente de Theodore era un caos total. Todos los signos indicaban que ese era el caso, la firma de calor era demasiado grande para tratarse de algún depredador, además que Gale vio una figura humanoide, era imposible que se tratase de las formas de vida mecánicas.

_**Edgar / Horas antes **_

Después de salir del edificio, me enfoqué en buscar cualquier signo de actividad humana. Una tarea difícil, considerando que entre más avanzaba por la ciudad devastada, más me iba haciendo a la idea de que había sido abandonada hace mucho, mucho tiempo atrás. _"… ¿Qué es esta profunda tristeza que siento?" _No era algo proveniente de mi ser. Si, estaba preocupado por el estado de Robert, pero era algo más.

**[Gemido]** Bajé la mirada para ver qué Sam estaba preocupaba al igual que yo, al parecer ella también podía sentir la vibra de este lugar. _"Aquí ocurrió algo terrible" _No podía describir con exactitud qué era este sentimiento, pero era sofocante. Me recordaba a los viejos textos sobre los campos de concentración de los alemanes, la muerte y la desesperación en el ambiente aún permanecían después de lo que parecían décadas.

"_¿Dónde están todos?" _Recorrimos parte de la ciudad en ruinas, la condición del doctor empeoraba a cada paso que daba, si esto continuaba, dudaba mucho que pudiese sobrevivir. **[Badump~]** Mi respiración aumentó de intensidad, a una centena de metros pude ver más de esas cosas dirigiéndose justo hacia nosotros. _**«Woof Woof» **_Sam comenzó a ladrar de forma incontrolable, reconociendo el peligro.

_**REPRODUCIR: Nier Automata – Kaiju Groupie**_

"_¡No, Sam! ¡Vámonos!" _Me eché el rifle sobre el hombro y ajusté la camilla sobre mis brazos. _**«M…Matar a los androides» **_Sus ojos enrojecidos me causaron un escalofrío, varios de ellos nos dispararon esferas color púrpura. _"¿Qué son esas cosas?" _Las esferas tenían una velocidad extremadamente lenta, podrían no ser una amenaza ahora, pero no tenía intenciones de averiguar que era lo que podrían lograr. Sin esperar a que estuvieran a más de veinte metros de nosotros, comenzamos a correr.

**[Respiración pesada] **Los más grandes nos pisaban los talones, empuñaban hachas y cuchillas fabricadas a partir de lo que parecía ser desperdicios. _"¡Desgraciados…!"_ Al recordar que por uno de ellos Robert se encontraba en esas condiciones, la ira se apoderó de mí ser, comenzando a nublar mi juicio. _**«Eso es. Permite que la ira y tus deseos de venganza se apoderen completamente de tu existencia. Te prometo que acabaré con todas las máquinas que existen en este mundo» **_Me estremecí al escuchar esa voz de nuevo. _"¡No! Tu no estás en control. ¡Sal de mi cabeza!" _Pude escuchar su espeluznante risa taladrando mi cerebro.

_**«No importa cuánto intentes negar mi existencia. Soy parte de ti, ya tomé el control una vez, solo volví a tu interior solo por qué esa molesta mujer se niega a darme poder» **__"… ¿Qué?" _No, eso era imposible. En ningún momento cedí a la rabia y-. Mis ojos se abrieron al recordar el momento en que aquél robot atravesó el torso del doctor Neville; había sentido una furia increíble, algo que jamás había experimentado en toda mi vida, ni siquiera cuando mi padre falleció.

_**«Si. Yo soy la representación física de todo el odio y el rencor que existe en lo más profundo de tu ser, Aya Brea nos separó, pues era problemático que estuviéramos unidos» **_Eso era verdad. Aya separó la mitad de mi ser para así poder estar anclada a mi existencia, así como también el volverme loco por el poder. _"Si, lo se…" _El ser alterno soltó otra risa. _**«No eres más que un idiota que no puede salvar a nadie. Jajaja» **__"¡CALLATE!" _Sabía que enfurecerme solo lo volvía más y más fuerte, pero en estos momentos no me importaba mucho.

"_Neck… Neck…" _Le hice una señal a Sam, ya sabiendo a que quería llegar, entró rápidamente en un edificio a unos veinte metros. **[Ladridos] **Entré corriendo a toda velocidad, teniendo cuidado de no mover tanto la camilla, Sam nos esperaba en el segundo piso. _"¡Oh, vamos! ¿También pueden subir escaleras?" _Esperaba que este no fuera el caso, pero parece que la suerte no está de nuestro lado hoy. Al menos estás lograron ralentizar sus movimientos un poco.

Cuando llegué al segundo piso, rápidamente busqué por todos toda la planta un lugar donde podría esconder al doctor. _"¡Sam! ¡Cuídalo!" _Logré encontrar un viejo cuarto que debió de usarse como bodega, para mí suerte, estaba vacío. El pastor alemán acudió a mi llamado, tras dejarlo en un rincón libre de escombros, tomé el rifle anti material y cerré la puerta de la habitación.

_**«Eliminar a los androides» **_Los gigantes de acero se acercaron rápidamente hacia mí, sus brillantes ojos rojos solo buscando la destrucción del enemigo. _"Por su culpa, Robert se encuentra en estado crítico…" _El frío metal del arma me indicó que nada de esto era un sueño, esas cosas acabaron con la humanidad, de eso estoy seguro.

"_¡VOY A ACABAR CON TODOS USTEDES!" _**[Boom] **Me lancé hacía el primero de ellos a toda potencia, no les iba a dar la oportunidad de contraatacar. **[Bang]** Puse el cañón del rifle sobre su cabeza redonda, sin dudar ni un segundo, apreté el gatillo. _**«D-Deb… [Diálogo irreconocible]…» **_**[Boom] **El cuerpo de la forma de vida mecánica estalló, dejando caer su gran espada, la cual quedó enterrada sobre la pared. El otro robot se detuvo un momento, analizando lo que acababa de suceder, sin perder el tiempo, tomé la espada y retiré del concreto. _"¡Diablos…!" _**[Crack] **La espada era muy pesada, se necesitaba de más fuerza para poder blandirla. Esto confirmó mis sospechas, Julia no era humana.

¿Sería acaso uno de estos "androides", de los que estás máquinas no dejan de hablar?

"_¡Mierda!" _**[Slash] **Al estar perdido por unos instantes en mis pensamientos, la máquina logró tomarme desprevenido, haciéndome un profundo corte en el hombro izquierdo. _"¡Guh! Desgraciado…" _**[Sangrar] **El líquido vital fluyó libremente por la herida abierta. Detuvo sus movimientos de nuevo, está vez observando la herida que tapaba con mi mano derecha, el escalofrío volvió al ver esos orbes, parpadear hasta volverse anaranjados.

_**«H…Humano…» **_No lo dejé terminar. Salté de nuevo hacia el y preparé la espada. _"¡Muérete de una jodida vez, estupido robot!" _**[Slash] **Con un tajo ascendente, corté su cuerpo desde la cadera, hasta el hombro derecho. _**«… Humano detecta…» **__"¡Que te mueras ya!" _Volví a cargar, no importando que su cuerpo emitiera peligrosos niveles de energía.

**[Boom] **_"¡Aaah!" _El robot estalló antes de que pudiese retroceder, recibí todo el poder de la explosión, el impacto fue tan grande, que me mandó a volar al otro lado de la habitación.** [Crack]** El techo se derrumbó sobre mi, lo último que escuche antes de perder la consciencia, fue una voz masculina burlándose de mí.

_**YoRHa Number 9 Type S **_

Tras desactivar las baterías anti aéreas y el resto de los sistemas de defensa que había en la fábrica, recibí órdenes del mando para asistir a una unidad de combate de tipo B. Así que me dirigí al punto de encuentro lo más rápido que pude.

_**«Alerta: La unidad 2B está siendo atacada por una entidad hostil. **_

"_¡¿Qué?! ¡Pod, has un barrido del área con el sonar!" _Le indiqué al pod 153. Pude observar la onda de energía salir de ella y extenderse hasta que se perdió de vista.

_**«Objetivo detectado. Forma de vida mecánica de gran tamaño, se detectan peligrosos niveles de energía»**_

_**«Propuesta: La unidad 9S debería brindar apoyo cuánto antes»**_

"_¡No necesitas repetirlo!" _Aumenté la velocidad a su máxima capacidad, acelerando hasta alcanzar el mach veinte. El paisaje era borroso en este punto, no podía escuchar nada más allá del viento.

Cuando llegué al punto de encuentro, logré ver lo que tenía acorralada al androide que me pidieron ofrecer apoyo. Una forma de vida mecánica gigantesca estaba atacándola, parecía un enorme brazo, con una enorme sierra en el lugar donde debería estar la mano y los dedos. _"Aquí vamos… __**Iniciando pirateo**__" _Apunté hacia la enorme máquina y comencé el pirateo, tras entrar en su sistema, mi consciencia entró en el ciberespacio.

_**Ciberespacio**_

El ciberespacio. Un lugar que aloja los datos de todas las formas de vida mecánicas y androides por igual, cada unidad o red tiene sus propios sistemas de defensa, gracias a qué constantemente actualizamos los servidores de YoRHa, es que evitamos que la red de máquinas pueda ingresar al búnker.

Mi consciencia se trasladó dentro del sistema del enemigo de clase Goliat, sus defensas saltaron al instante tras detectarme. _"Demonios…" _Comencé a disparar, neutralizando los escudos que protegen su IA tan pobre, esta tarea no es complicada para un modelo de tipo escáner.

**[Boom]** La última de las defensas alrededor del núcleo por fin fue deshabilitada. Accedí a la sinapsis, al no ver más trampas que pudiesen estar ocultas, disparé al núcleo.

_**»Pirateo Completado» **_

_**Saliendo del Ciberespacio**_

Al haber destruido el núcleo, esto me permitió acceder a su sistema sin peligro de virus lógico, desactivé su movilidad y también el escudo de energía. _"¡Toma esto!" _Disparé varios misiles, provenientes de la unidad de vuelo. _**«¡Aaah!» **_La androide de batalla observó sorprendida el como aquella máquina era destruida.

"¡Cuidado!" Saltó a tiempo, evitando la sierra, que estaba a centímetros de su rostro. **[Boom] **La sierra se incrustó contra el muro, aún girando. _"Eso estuvo cerca señorita" _Le sonreí, ella tan solo me observó, después de unos segundos, asintió.

"_Mi nombre es 9S. Me han asignado para ser tu compañero, es un placer" _Ella era la única sobreviviente del escuadrón de descenso, si ha logrado sobrevivir hasta ahora, eso dice mucho de sus habilidades. Noté las espadas flotando en su espalda, eso me decía que era una unidad de combate cercano. _"Lo mismo digo, soy 2B…" _Era obvio que era una persona de pocas palabras, aunque eso podría ser a qué era un modelo tipo B con el segundo tipo de personalidad.

"… _Ok. Bueno, ya que no posees una unidad de vuelo, creo que despejaré el área y te proporcionaré apoyo en lo que necesites" "De acuerdo. Me abriré paso por las instalaciones" _De inmediato nos separamos, ella se adentró en las instalaciones y yo sobrevolé sobre el área, recopilando cualquier tipo de información que pudiese ser útil para las chicas de I+D. Esto ayudaría a encontrar nuevas formas de contrarrestar a las formas de vida mecánicas.

_**Minutos después…**_

Algo extraño estaba sucediendo, las máquinas no nos atacaban como deberían, algo las tenía alteradas. _"… Pod. Realiza un barrido del área circundante" __**«Afirmativo» **_El sonar se extendió por kilómetros, explorando cada rincón de las instalaciones.

_**«Exploración terminada. Niveles bajos de enemigos, cerca del cincuenta por ciento se dirige a la ciudad inundada. **_

_**Hipótesis: La fuente de energía misteriosa ha llamado la atención de las máquinas en ese lugar, por lo tanto, toda la red de máquinas transmitió dicha información» **_

Si eso era cierto, con más razón deberíamos de investigar el área, algo tan peligroso como una congregación masiva de formas de vida mecánicas no es algo que el mando debería pasar por alto. _"Pod, comunícame con el búnker. Necesito entregar esta información directamente a la comandante"_ Por 153 tardó algunos segundos en responder, ese comportamiento llamó mi atención.

_**«… Entendido. Iniciando transmisión»**_

"_Hmm…" _Estreché la mirada, mi pod jamás había desobedecido una orden, que dudase antes de aceptar, era algo preocupante. Tardó algunos segundos, pero al final apareció la imagen de la comandante en la pantalla. _"Aquí la comandante. ¿Pasa algo, 9S?" _Me puse nervioso de repente, sus ojos azules me observaron de forma analítica, buscando cualquier indicio de duda.

"… _Si. El motivo de mi llamada es para informarle sobre un extraño suceso que está teniendo lugar en la ciudad anegada. Le envío los datos que recopilado hasta ahora" _Con un comando, le indiqué al Pod su tarea.

_**«Iniciando transmisión de datos…»**_

Cuando la comandante analizó los datos, su semblante cambió. _"… 9S. ¿Estos datos son correctos?" _Pude ver a qué quería llegar. _"¡Hai! He detectado residuos de neutrinos…" _Sus ojos se ensancharon al juntar las piezas, las partículas de neutrinos generalmente eran asociadas a desplazamiento espacio temporal, esa clase de tecnología era usada por los extraterrestres la primera vez que nos invadieron, llegaron a través de una lágrima en la realidad.

El departamento de desarrollo de YoRHa analizó la tecnología dejada por las naves alienígenas en el pasado, a pesar de haber descubierto sus secretos, era imposible replicarla con los materiales encontrados en el planeta, por no hablar del derroche de energía tan elevado que supondría instalarlo en las unidades. El hecho de que una explosión de energía de dimensiones colosales hubiese ocurrido en la costa, era motivo de alarma, era probable que los extraterrestres hayan vuelto.

"_9S. Cambio de planes, quiero que tanto 2B, como tu, se dirijan a la zona y hagan un barrido del lugar. Eliminen a las formas de vida mecánicas e informarme personalmente de lo que encuentren en ese lugar. Si es necesario, enviaré al escuadrón de 8B para apoyarlos" _Sonreí al ver que mi plan había funcionado, ahora tenía vía libre para investigar la anomalía. _"Entendido. Le informaré en cuanto sepamos que está ocurriendo" _

_**«Fin de la transmisión» **_

El canal se cerró. Me quedé en silencio durante unos instantes, calculando todas las variables, no podíamos ir allá sin más, 2B no poseía una unidad de vuelo. _"Demonios. Debería haber pedido una unidad de vuelo extra para ella…" __**"… **_**[Estática]… **_**¡Aaah!" **_El grito de 2B me sacó de mis pensamientos.

"_¡2B!" _Nadie respondió del otro lado del comunicador, apreté los dientes, algo le había pasado. _"¡Pod, dime que sucede!" _ Mi Pod realizó con un barrido con el radar en busca de enemigos.

_**«Alerta: Forma de vida mecánica colosal detectada en la costa.**_

_**Análisis: La señal emitida por la forma de vida mecánica corresponde con el objetivo de la misión. Enemigo clasificado como clase Goliath se encuentra en estos momentos atacando a YoRHa Número 2 Tipo B.**_

_**Propuesta: La unidad 9S debería brindar apoyo lo antes posible»**_

"… _¡No tienes ni porqué mencionarlo!" _**[Boom] **Mi unidad de vuelo aceleró hasta entrar en hipersónico, la costa no estaba demasiado lejos. _"¡Resiste, 2B!"._

_**Julia**_

**[Jadeo] [Jadeo] **El soldado de resistencia corría a través de las calles de la ciudad inundada, buscando a los humanos que se le habían escapado hace algunas horas. Jamás creyó que algún día podría perderle el rastro a algo. _"Oh, pero ya verá cuando lo encuentre" _Ella no estaba preocupada por su seguridad, al menos no como antes.

El humano había demostrado ser alguien a quien no debería de provocar, si lo hacía, era probable que terminase de la misma manera que las formas de vida mecánicas en aquel cráter en el que los encontró. _"Hacia donde…" _La interferencia creada por el pulso electromagnético inutilizó su radar, no podía sentir enemigos más allá de cincuenta metros de su posición. Los seres humanos emitían una señal totalmente distinta a las de otros seres vivos, por lo que el localizarlos por medio de el era no era una opción, solo podía confiar en encontrar una alta concentración de máquinas en algún sitio, eso le diría dónde buscar.

Tampoco había señales del escuadrón mandado para brindarle apoyo. _"¡Donde demonios están esos tres!" _Ya deberían de haber llegado, solo pudo suponer que algo los había retrasado. Apretó los dientes de impotencia, si no se daban prisa, Robert morirá.

Después de horas de luchar contra grandes grupos de máquinas en la zona, había notado algo inusual. Se esttaban dirigiendo hacia un punto en concreto, la zona de impacto. _"… ¿Qué podría haber allí que es tan interesante para ellos?" _Entonces se detuvo, varias posibilidades aparecieron en su mente.

Pero la que más estaba tomando fuerza, era que las máquinas estaban intentando rastrear la fuente original de la explosión. _"No… ¡No! No los dejaré hacerlo" _El soldado de resistencia corrió a través de la ciudad, tratando de localizar el punto exacto dónde ocurrió la colisión. La paranoia le ha servido a largo de décadas, gracias a ella pudo evitar muchas desgracias.

Si las máquinas encontraban una forma de alcanzar a los humanos que estaban estacionados en la luna desde hace casi siete mil años, entonces todo estaría perdido. _"Malditas máquinas…" _Preparó al rey de las bestias al notar un grupo de ellos avanzando con rapidez.

**[Pasos] **El sonido de sus pisadas hacía eco, el cual rebotaba contra los edificios y se amplificaba, esto le dio una ventaja, pues así sabría si más de ellos se acercaban. _"¡Mueran desgraciados!" _Los ojos de las formas de vida mecánicas parpadearon hasta volverse rojos. _**"¡Androide detectado!" **_Julia sintió un escalofrío al escuchar a un resorte hablar.

"_¡¿Acaso están evolucionando?!"_ Era una posibilidad, después de todo, las máquinas cerca del cráter habían mostrado signos de inteligencia avanzada. Eso no era bueno en lo absoluto, si podían razonar de forma eficiente, eso quería decir que podrían crear estrategias elaboradas en lugar de solo lanzarse al ataque. _**"¡Muerte al androide!" **_Las máquinas chillaron y se abalanzaron contra ella.

"_Tsch" _Gracias a su agilidad mejorada, fue capaz de esquivar los ataques de los paladines y los disparos de los pistoleros. _**"A-Acabar con el androide" **_ El metal chirriaba con cada movimiento de las máquinas, el androide se movía con maestría a través de la horda, cortando sus cuerpos con relativa facilidad.

"_**¡Roaar!" **_Las máquinas se pusieron nerviosas al escuchar el rugido de la bestia. _**"… Espada peligrosa" **__"¡Qué demonios!" _Un rayo láser logró alcanzarla, golpeando su espalda. _"¡Kyaaa!" _**[Crash] **Su cuerpo salió disparado hacia un árbol a algunas decenas de metros.

**[Error… Daño fatal en varias zonas de la unidad Julia han sido detectados. Se recomienda retirada inmediata para recibir mantenimiento de emergencia]**

Su visión se volvió borrosa. _"D-Desgraciados… N-No crean que me dejaré asesinar sin antes… ¡Gerk!" _**[Vómito] **El disparo que recibió a quemarropa fue lo suficientemente poderoso como para atravesar y destruir partes significativas de su cuerpo. Ella no se rendiría, había perdido a grandes camaradas durante la guerra, ella cargaba sus recuerdos dentro de sus circuitos lógicos.

"_**¡Matar al androide!" **_Las formas de vida mecánica se acercaban lentamente hacia el androide indefenso, para ellos el resultado de esta pelea había sido decidido. **[Lágrimas] **Julia no era capaz de mover su cuerpo, tan solo podía ver cómo sus enemigos se acercaban para terminar con su vida. Por un momento un pensamiento egoísta pasó por su mente. _"S-Si no hubiese sido por esos humanos…" _Los paladines se acercaron, empuñando sus espadas.

**[Flash] **Julia escuchó un silbido que se acercó tan rápido, que sus sensores apenas pudieron detectarlo. _"¿Qué?" _Dos flechas se asomaron desde las cabezas de ambos paladines, murieron antes de poder entender lo que había sucedido.

Buscó por todas partes el lugar donde se encontraba el tirador, jamás había visto proyectiles como esos, era solo algo que podría encontrarse en la base de datos de la luna. _**"… E-En… contrar al enemigo" **_Las máquinas se pusieron nerviosas al ver que un enemigo desconocido había despachado rápidamente a dos de sus unidades más fuertes. **[Boom] **Las unidades voladoras que observaban los edificios, fueron destruidos de una forma tan salvaje, que sabían que no podría provenir tal ataque de un androide.

Entonces ocurrió algo que Julia jamás había visto en su vida, las formas de vida mecánicas retrocedieron. _"¿E-Ellos comprenden el miedo?" _Para todos los androides era de conocimiento común que las máquinas no poseían emociones. Tan solo eran cáscaras vacías impulsadas por el deseo de destruir a los de su tipo, así como a los humanos en la luna.

Se dio cuenta de que estaban observando algo en la cima de un edificio, alzó la vista lo más que su cuerpo le permitió, lo que vio hizo que se congelara. _"… Q-Qué" _Un hilo de voz apenas perceptible escapó de sus labios, un arco de dos metros de altura imposible para ser manejado por manos humanas, se encontraba apuntando al grupo. Sus ojos se encontraron con los del tirador, aquellos orbes esmeralda tan antinaturales, que parecían cavar en lo más profundo de su ser.

'… _¿El?' _

El humano volvió su atención al grupo de máquinas que intentaban escapar, la ira acumulándose en su interior hizo que su aura se disparase inconscientemente. _"Heh. Así que pueden detectar y medir el nivel de su enemigo… Como sintieron que soy más fuerte que ustedes, entonces quieren escapar. Y yo que pensé qué solo son robots tontos" _Sonrió al ver que la burla estaba funcionando, sus enormes cabezas estaban casi al rojo vivo. _**"¡Acaben con el humano!" **_ El que parecía ser el líder del grupo corrió en su dirección, ignorando todas las advertencias que le lanzaba la red de máquinas.

"_¡¿Qué?! ¿Ya se enteraron?" _Julia jadeó en estado de shock, lo que más tenía se había cumplido, la red de máquinas se había enterado de su existencia. **[Crujido] **El soldado de resistencia intentó obligar a su cuerpo a moverse, necesitaba entrar en acción y sacarlo de aquí, el solo no podría contra todos.

**====⟩ ¡Alerta! Fallo crítico del núcleo.**

**La unidad necesita reparaciones urgentemente, funcionalidad al 13% y en descenso…**

**[Estática] **Su visión se volvió cada vez más borrosa, podía sentir como sus sistemas se apagaban y entraba en el modo de emergencia, era la única forma de preservar la energía suficiente como para poder ser reparada. _"N-No, no puedo dejar que el luche por mi…" _ El arco desapareció y fue reemplazado por una lanza particular. _"¿T-Tecnología YoRHa?" _Era imposible que se hubiese puesto en contacto con la fuerza militar de YoRHa tan rápido, después de todo, estaban ocupados en una misión dentro de la antigua fábrica cerca de las ruinas de la ciudad. Ella reconoció esa lanza, era un modelo antiguo usado por las unidades de batalla YoRHa hace cincuenta años.

**Funcionalidad al 8% **

"_Lanza Type 3…" _No era posible que el pudiese tener acceso a su tecnología incluso si el androide YoRHa era desactivado, todo quedaba encriptado dentro del ciberespacio, solo otra unidad podría acceder a los datos almacenados en su hoja. Él arma es una con su usuario, dentro de su hoja eran almacenados los recuerdos más preciados del soldado caído.

Pero ahí estaba la prueba. El humano era capaz de usar el almacenamiento dentro del ciberespacio de las unidades YoRHa, usando una extraña partícula que se encuentra en el medio ambiente. _"Elemento químico extra dimensional, MASO…" _Había escuchado que era muy inestable, por eso los androides de resistencia son incapaces de usarlo, la única excepción a esa regla eran los modelos de Devola y preguntó cómo fue que logró tal hazaña, cuando analizó su cuerpo en las ruinas, no encontró rastros de Maso, sino algo más poderoso y destructivo.

**Funciones al 3% **

"_Julia, será mejor que no te nuevas tanto. Yo me encargaré de ellos" _El súper soldado saltó desde el quinto en el que se encontraba.** [Crack] **El suelo se hundió bajo sus pies, sin esperar a ver la reacción del androide, el humano se convirtió en un borrón que arremetió contra las máquinas.

**[Slash] **La lanza cortaba a través del metal sin ninguna resistencia, los pistoleros dispararon cargas de Maso a alta velocidad. Al notar que su enemigo empleaba el mismo tipo de energía que las tropas de YoRHa, las máquinas recuperaron un poco su confianza, avanzaron con decisión, pues habían pedido apoyo. _**"Este será tu fin, humano" **_Dijo el líder del grupo, Edgar levantó una ceja ante esto.

Justo en ese momento, el equipo de búsqueda arribó al campo de batalla. _"¡Qué está pasando!" _Gritó Anne nerviosa, podían sentir una fuerte señal enemiga en las profundidades del océano, acercándose a gran velocidad. **[Temblor**] Cómo para responder a su pregunta, un poderoso temblor se sintió en toda la ciudad anegada. _"¡Pero que diablos está ocurriendo!" _El súper soldado observó en todas direcciones, perlas de sudor se deslizaban en su frente al ver lo que emergía de las aguas.

**[Reproducir: NieR – The Dark Colossus Destroys All] **

**[Jadeo] **Los presentes quedaron sin aliento al ver aquello por lo que YoRHa había decidido movilizarse y realizar una misión de descenso sobre la antigua fábrica.

_**«Tienes que estar bromeando» **_**[Respiración pesada] **Fue el pensamiento de los androides y del humano. _"Esa cosa es descomunal…" _Su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido, la adrenalina atravesó su cuerpo al ver que no había escapatoria. Algo de ese tamaño lo alcanzaría en cuestión de segundos.

"_**¡Roooaaaar!" **_La máquina de clase Goliat rugió al ver a su objetivo, la causa de la anomalía espacio tiempo, siguiendo las órdenes que la red de máquinas le estaba dando, caminó en su dirección. Las órdenes eran capturar a los humanos que aparecieron en su realidad y obtener información, si se negase, la eliminación es aceptable.

Edgar maldijo al ver que se estaba acercando hacia ellos. _"¡Carajo!" _Esquivó los ataques que los pistoleros y voladores le estaban disparando, no lograba contraatacar, pues necesitaba vigilar al Goliath. _"H-Hu… Huye" _Su cuerpo quedó paralizado al escuchar las últimas palabras de Julia, antes de que su núcleo se apagara y entrase en estado de emergencia.

Volteó a verla por una fracción de segundo, su estado era deplorable, gran parte de su cuerpo había sido destruido por el ataque combinado de las máquinas. Incluso en esa situación, ella se preocupaba más por su supervivencia, que en lugar de ella misma.

"_Parece que te juzgué mal, Julia" _El pelinegro le da una sonrisa genuina, hace mucho que perdió la oportunidad de escapar, además, se lo debía por haberlos ayudado. _**"¡Grimoire Weiss!" **_Concentró grandes cantidades de poder mágico del ambiente, a su llamado, un libro peculiar se materializó y flotó a su alrededor.

"_N-No, es imposible…" _Popola observó en estado de shock la escena que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos, el ser humano que hace treinta y dos horas estaba herido de muerte, ahora manejaba un ser que no debería de existir en esta era. El tomo mágico del cual se hablaba en la historia de los antiguos, aquel que era el único capaz de detener al libro negro.

"_¡Hgh...!" _Las gemelas cayeron al suelo en agonía. _¡Devola! ¡Popola!" _ Theodore corrió a auxiliarlas, ambas se agarraban fuertemente la cabeza, sus gritos eran tan fuertes, que llegaron a los oídos del pelinegro, que detuvo su carga y tomó distancia del grupo de máquinas.

"_¡No! ¿Ellos aquí?" _Sintió que estaba entre la espada y la pared, conocía a esas dos, había jugado a NieR: Replicant en su Playstation 3 hace mucho tiempo. _"No, ellas no deberían de haber llegado tan rápido. Me aseguré de que no pudieran encontrarnos" _Esas dos habían sido creadas por los humanos hace mucho tiempo y puestas a cargo para supervisar el proyecto Gestalt, la última opción de la humanidad para poder acabar con el síndrome de cloración blanca que azotó el planeta durante el siglo veintiuno, convirtiendo las almas y los cuerpos de las personas en sal.

"_Lo que no me explico… ¿Cómo sobrevivieron?" _El recordaba la escena final donde Devola muere en los brazos de su hermana, causado por una herida en su costado. Mientras que Popola murió al sacrificarse Emil, no tenía sentido. Entonces la voz de Weiss lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

_**«Vaya. No esperaba ser llamado tan pronto. ¿Qué sucede, propietario?» **_El súper soldado señaló con una mirada hacia la máquina colosal, Weiss observó al engendro con desinterés._** «Hmph. Como si eso fuera imposible de derribar, he destruido cosas mucho más peligrosas. Un títere mecánico que puede usar un poco de magia no es rival para nosotros» **_El libro entonces notó el caos que se desarrollaba a su alrededor, tras analizar a las formas de vida mecánica, sus ojos se detuvieron en ciertas gemelas.

_**'No… ¿Ellas sobrevivieron? Entonces- E-El sacrificio de E-Emil fue…' **_Grimoire Weiss recordaba el momento exacto en el que la vida de las hermanas se extinguió, simplemente no era lógico que ellas aún existieran. Resistió el impulso de ir a atacarlas, por su culpa, aunque indirecta, llevó a la perdida de uno de sus mejores amigos.

Su actual estado llamó mucho su atención. _**'Parecen sufrir de algún tipo de golpe emocional, tal vez estén reviviendo cosas del pasado…' **_Por lo que le había dicho su actual compañero, el mundo había desaparecido tal como lo conocía, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que su consciencia se desvaneció de este plano de existencia. Solo había logrado volver gracias al poder que el pelinegro liberó en un ataque de rabia, absorbiendo parte de él y retomando su forma física.

"_**Kainé, Yonah, Emil, NieR…" **_Su mente viajo al pasado, durante la búsqueda de sus amigos para poder rescatar a Yonah de las manos del señor de las sombras. Se dio cuenta de que había pasado mucho desde que eso sucedió, todos los que conoció alguna vez, habían fallecido. _**«¡No! No es momento de lamentarse. Vamos amigo, acabemos con esto» **_Weiss recibió un asentimiento por parte del pelinegro, que se lanzó contra las máquinas, mientras esquivaba los ataques que el Goliath le disparaba.

El libro fue abierto y de sus páginas disparó proyectiles de energía que impactaron de lleno en el titán. **[Rugido] **La máquina chilló de agonía, las balas mágicas ignoraban sus defensas, haciendo que recibiera daño. _**"… H-Hu… no peligroso. Fu-Fuente de poder antiguo detectada" **_La bestia habló, sorprendiéndolo.

_**«¡Atención! Puedo sentir una enorme concentración de MASO en su boca. Debemos detenerlo, si esa energía logra impactar en tierra, el daño resultante podría matarte a ti y a esos androides» **_Como Weiss predijo, la boca del Goliath se _abrió_ más allá de sus límites, plasma rojizo se formó en ella, la energía crecía con cada segundo que pasaba.

"_¡Weiss!" _Edgar corrió a toda velocidad, esquivando hábilmente las cuchillas que amenazaban con destruirlo. Las páginas del grimorio pasaban tan rápido frente a sus ojos, que un creciente dolor de cabeza se estaba formando, tanta información almacenada en el tomo. _**«Se que es doloroso aprender los versos mágicos. Tu cuerpo no fue hecho para canalizar MASO y mucho menos usar magia, solo las Gestalt (Almas) pueden usar magia sin ayuda de un grimorio, es un milagro que continúes con vida tras la saturación de información» **_Weiss estaba sorprendido, su actual portador había demostrado soportar la sobrecarga de información que la vinculación entre el tomo y el usuario, algo que solo había logrado Nier hace miles de años en su travesía para recuperar a su hija Yonah.

El libro se detuvo en una página en específico. _**«¡Hagámoslo compañero!» **_El poder del súper soldado estalló, grandes cantidades de poder mágico estaban siendo reunidas y convertidas en energía que Weiss podía aprovechar. Círculos mágicos aparecieron alrededor del pelinegro, en ellos se podían observar patrones rúnicos de una lengua muerta.

**[Gruñido] **El titán disparó la energía mágica en forma de un rayo mortal, la onda se acercó tan rápido a su objetivo, que los androides que observaban la pelea, no tuvieron tiempo para reaccionar. _"¡Ahora!" _Edgar elevó su mano derecha y recitó el verso contenido en las páginas de Grimoire Weiss.

_**«¡Muro de Oscuridad!» **_

Una barrera defensiva apareció frente a ellos. **[Flash]** El haz de energía recorrió el campo de batalla tan rápido como un rayo, las maquinas que no tuvieron la suerte de salir del rango del ataque antes de que el Goliat disparase, fueron borrados de la existencia. **[Boom] **El rayo impactó contra el muro, para sorpresa de todos, este no solo pudo soportar el ataque, sino que algo extraño estaba pasando.

"_¿Qué está haciendo?" _Gale retrocedió, acto que no pasó desapercibido para el grupo. Las gemelas habían caído al suelo inconscientes por el repentino ataque a sus circuitos lógicos, ambas estaban siendo cuidadas por Anne, qué no paraba de temblar.

El poder del rayo estaba siendo absorbido por la barrera, misma que estaba cambiando y envolviendo al pelinegro. _"Guh… C-Cuanto poder" _**[Arrastrar] **Ambos habían subestimado el poder del Goliat, ahora este los estaba haciendo retroceder.

_**«Tienes que soportar un poco más. No podemos lanzar el hechizo hasta que hayamos reunido la energía suficiente» **_Weiss apoyó a su compañero, que estaba a punto de caer de rodillas por la presión que estaba generando el disparo. _"Para ti… _**[Jadeo]**_ … Es fácil decirlo. Pero no sabes lo difícil que es para mí" _Era verdad, el grimorio no podía saber lo agotador que era para un ser humano normal el absorber ese tipo de poder y después transferirlo en él. Es por que los humanos murieron durante el siglo veintiuno, sus cuerpos no fueron hechos para recibir grandes cantidades del elemento químico extra dimensional.

_**«Sé que es difícil para ti manejar este tipo de poder. Después de todo, solo llevas usándolo menos de un día… Pero no olvides que tienes que ver por ese doctor y ese pastor alemán. ¿O es que lo olvidaste? ¿La razón por la que saliste de tu escondite?» **_

Sus ojos se cerraron con dolor. Weiss tenía razón, habían salido del escondite para buscar ayuda, la condición del doctor Neville había empeorado, la exposición prolongada al maso de la atmosfera estaba causando una interrupción con sus poderes de auto-sanación, por lo que la herida no estaba mejorando en lo absoluto. _"No…" _Abrió sus ojos de golpe, los orbes esmeralda brillaron con malicia.

"_No dejaré que este desgraciado lastime a Robert! _**[Boom]** Un súbito aumento de energía hizo que la barrera defensiva se desestabilizase por un segundo, el alma contenida dentro del grimorio observó con miedo a su compañero, quedando paralizado por lo que vio. **[Risa] **Edgar elevó sus manos hacía la única cosa que los mantenía a salvo y vertió parte de la extraña energía proveniente del mundo aislado, el efecto fue inmediato, la barrera cambió y ahora cubría al indefenso androide y al usuario mágico por separado.

_**«No. ¿A-Acaso fue poseído por una sombra?» **_Los signos de que este fuera posible, estaban ahí, miasma negro rodeaba su ser y su poder estaba contaminado con sentimientos de odio y deseos de destruir todo lo que se encontrase a su paso. _**«Pero no explicaría el por qué uso el encantamiento de protección del más alto nivel para proteger a esa mujer…» **_

Los androides observaron atónitos la hazaña, pensaron que era el fin de la entidad desconocida, en un principio pensaron que era hostil, pues no se había preocupado por el bienestar de una unidad aliada. Theodore observó de reojo a Gale, el segundo androide masculino del grupo estaba nervioso, algo que no era común en su persona. **[Temblar] **Solo lo había visto así cuando encontraron rastros de calor en la cima de uno de los edificios de la ciudad anegada.

"_Acaso el…" _Thedore alcanzó el rifle que colgaba en su espalda y apunto hacia el sitio donde se encontraba el súper soldado, lo que vio lo horrorizo. _"U-Un humano. ¿En la superficie?" _Pero no era el hecho de que un miembro de la especie de sus creadores estuviera frente a él, no, lo que lo asustó fue aquello que lo rodeaba. Estaba seguro de que Gale no podía verlo, pero gracias a la mira de calor pudo lograrlo, aquello que lo envolvía no era una simple expulsión de su energía, dentro de ese humo negro logro ver una cara humana que le sonrió. _"Gale, Anne. Prepárense para asistir al androide y rescatar a Julia" _Un gesto del líder fue suficiente para que Gale entendiera, aquello que podía sentir en su radar en verdad existía, una presencia maligna saturó sus sentidos y lo había puesto tan nervioso, que por un momento consideró huir. El poder que sintió no podía ser medido de ninguna forma, la energía que generaba era algo que jamás había visto, era suficiente como para acabar con esta ciudad y no dejar rastro, pero algo le decía que solo era la punta del iceberg.

El grupo se movió a través de los edificios, para evitar llamar la atención de las maquinas que continuaban acechando en la zona, esperando una oportunidad para poder eliminar o capturar al humano. _"Son demasiados. No podremos con todos" _Theodore estaba nervioso, sus posibilidades de supervivencia eran muy bajas. Miró de reojo al humano, un sentimiento de impotencia lo carcomía por dentro. _"Se supone que nosotros somos los que deberíamos estar ayudándote, no tu…" _Murmuró para sí mismo.

"_JAJAJA. ¡Vamos, desgraciado! ¡¿Eso es todo lo que una asquerosa maquina como tu puede hacer?!" _El súper soldado provocó al Goliat, qué en respuesta, aumentó la potencia del rayo. La descarada sonrisa del humano jamás abandonó su rostro, en cambio, parecía pronunciarse más.

_**Cerca de ahí…**_

Los androides enviados por YoRHa para investigar el extraño fenómeno electromagnético que dejo a toda la ciudad anegada sin comunicaciones, habían logrado salir de la fábrica abandona tras derrotar a las formas de vida mecánicas de clase Goliat. Fue un milagro que lograsen salir con vida de ahí, pues los superaron en potencia de fuego y números, solo con él pirateo del modelo escáner fue que androide especializada en combate cercano fue capaz de acabar con ellos con un disparo del láser de su pod a máxima potencia.

"_Vaya, no puedo esperar para llegar a la ciudad anegada. Algo me dice que este será un hallazgo impresionante. ¿Tu qué opinas, 2B?" _El androide masculino estaba emocionado por investigar la anomalía que el bunker había detectado hace treinta y dos horas. _"Como sea. Solo debemos terminar con esto lo más rápido posible, quiero informar al comando de lo ocurrido en la fábrica" "Directo al grano como siempre, jejeje" _En el tiempo que lleva de conocerla, notó que él androide femenino no era fanático de las charlas, tampoco le importaba otra cosa que no fuese el bien de la misión. Así que se guardó sus comentarios para el mismo.

"_Cielos. No debería de haber estrellado mi unidad de vuelo contra esa forma de vida mecánica, habríamos llegado mucho más rápido…" _El peliblanco maldijo por lo bajo, había perdido su unidad de vuelo en un acto desesperado para evitar que uno de los brazos de un Goliat atacase a una 2B desprevenida, había pasado semanas personalizando su unidad para hacerla única. Esta misma era la envidia de los modelos escáner en el bunker, pues tenía aditamentos que ellos no poseían.

_**«La modificación de unidades de vuelo YoRHa está prohibida. La operadora 21O ha reiterado en repetidas ocasiones su desacuerdo a tales actos»**_

"_Geh… Gracias por recordármelo, pod" _

_**«Afirmativo»**_

Tras horas de correr a máxima velocidad, por fin lograron ver la cuidad anegada. _"Esto es…" _2B observó el paisaje, parte de ella estaba bajo el agua. _"Bombardearon los cimientos durante la guerra. Por eso, parece que la ciudad está empezando a hundirse" "Continuemos…" _ Ambos retomaron su camino, entrando en la ciudad.

_**Minutos después…**_

Usando el chip de radar incorporado en sus pods, ambos lograron captar la señal desconocida qué tanto intrigaba al modelo escáner. _"Nos estamos acercando…" _Su curiosidad por cosas nuevas era algo que no podía evitar. **[Temblor] **Un fuerte temblor sacudió la costa, ambos androides se aferraron a sus pods para evitar caer al suelo. _"Que es este temblor"_.

_**«ALERTA: Se ha detectado un aumento de energía del elemento desconocido al noroeste. También se detectaron incontables formas de vida mecánicas en los alrededores, junto a una señal de clase Goliat idéntica a la encontrada en las instalaciones de la fábrica abandonada**_

_**Propuesta: Las unidades 2B y 9S deberían investigar de inmediato»**_

"_Pod. ¿Es posible saber la causa del comportamiento extraño en estas máquinas?" _Preguntó 2B, preparándose para entrar en combate.

_**«Hipótesis: La fuente desconocida de energía parecer atraerlos por alguna razón. Es posible que las maquinas deseen aprovechar la fuente de energía para propósitos desconocidos**_

_**Objetivo Marcado. Mostrando ubicación en el mapa»**_

Ambos corrieron a toda velocidad hacia el origen de las señales. En el camino, encontraron formas de vida mecánicas que trataron de impedirles el paso, como si quisieran evitar que descubrieran aquello que había puesto tan ansioso al escáner. _"¡Quítense del camino!" _Se abrieron paso entre grupos de pistoleros y voladores, ignoraron a los paladines, que corrieron tratando de alcanzarlos.

El cielo se oscureció cuando se acercaron a la zona del combate, motas de ceniza caían sobre la ciudad, señal de que un Goliat estaba cerca. Cuando lograron llegar al sitio, quedaron petrificados por lo que presenciaron. _"¡¿Qué demonios está pasando?!" _Gritó 9S por lo que estaban viendo, un androide desconocido estaba deteniendo un rayo de energía de una forma de vida mecánica clase Goliat, hazaña que ni siquiera el modelo más poderoso de YoRHa podría lograr.

_**«ALERTA: Forma de vida orgánica detectada, usa un arma mágica del mundo antiguo. Los elementos mágicos tienes altas probabilidades de penetrar cualquier clase de defensa, ya sea de máquinas o androides. **_

_**Propuesta: Brindarle apoyo y asegurar su seguridad, hasta que se haya demostrado su identidad»**_

"_¿Qué? ¿A qué refieres con forma de vida orgánica?" _Tras recibir la información, ambos androides comenzaron a disparar desde la distancia, debilitando poco a poco el escudo electromagnético de la criatura.

_**«Hipótesis: Los resultados lanzados por el bioescaner, indican que la entidad desconocida es un miembro de la especie humana**_. _**Pero hasta no corroborar dicha información, no es posible contactar al bunker para informar sobre esto»**_

Los soldados de YoRHa quedaron petrificados por la información que el pod 153 les mostró. _"Esto debe ser una broma… ¿POD?" _Pregunto 9S alarmado, no podía creer que uno de sus creadores estuviera en ese estado, podía sentir la malicia que lo envolvía.

_**«Negativo. Hay un setenta por ciento de probabilidades de que la entidad desconocida realmente sea un miembro de la raza humana»**_

"_¡Pero es imposible! ¿Por qué los humanos enviarían a uno de ellos a la superficie de la tierra? ¿Acaso no estamos haciendo un buen trabajo?" _El androide masculino estalló en ira, pues pensó que sus creadores se habían cansado de esperar y decidieron actuar por cuenta propia. 2B no se movió un milímetro de su posición desde que escuchó al pod de su compañero, sus ojos nunca perdieron de vista a la figura qué continuaba avanzando hacia el Goliat.

Apretó uno de sus puños con fuerza. _"Así que ese es un humano…" _Ella no era nadie para juzgar a los humanos, pues tan solo era un androide. Pero eso no evito que pudiese sentir las emociones que el chico dentro del campo defensivo desprendía. Ira, tristeza, arrepentimiento, esas emociones que le estaban prohibidas de expresar, pudo notar que él estaba sufriendo detrás de esa mascara.

Pero antes de cualquiera de los dos pudiera hacer algo, vieron como el campo defensivo volvía a cambiar. Cuando el Goliat detuvo su ataque, cuatro paredes de energía se formar alrededor del pelinegro. _"¡¿Qué es lo que piensa hacer?!" _Como para responder a su pregunta, un círculo mágico gigante se formó bajo sus pies.

_**«Alerta: Potencia del arma mágica aumento en intensidad. Se recomienda a las unidades que tengan cuidado»**_

"_**P-Pico de energ… Detecta… Evasión necesaria" **_El Goliat detectó el peligró e intento escapar, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Las páginas del grimorio volvieron a cambiar rápidamente, esta vez situándose en una autoridad completamente distinta.

_**«¡GLOTONERIA OSCURA!»**_

Una esfera descomunal se formó delante del pelinegro, su ira contenida estalló. _"¡Desaparece, maldita maquina!" _**[Boom] **La masa de energía salió disparada a velocidades cegadoras, antes de que el Goliat pudiese reaccionar, ya tenía la tenía encima.

Su protección electromagnética no ofreció resistencia alguna. **[Crack] [Arrastrar] **La esfera de energía lo arrastró a gran velocidad fuera del campo de batalla, enviándolo al océano. _"I-INCREIBLE" _Fue el pensamiento de los observadores.

**[Flash] [Boom] **Como si de una bomba nuclear se tratase, la esfera estalló, iluminando toda la costa. La cantidad de poder contenida en esa esfera fue tan grande, que no quedo rastro del Goliat. _"Oh, no. ¡Pónganse a cubierto!" _Theodore ordenó. Tomaron refugio dentro de uno de los edificios más seguros que pudieron encontrar.

"_¡2B!" _9S desplegó un escudo de energía, protegiéndolos así de la exposición a la explosión, ya que ellos se encontraban más cerca del área de impacto. Tras la explosión, una fuerte onda de choque azotó la ciudad, derrumbando edificios y mandando a volar maquinas desprevenidas.

Cuando la conmoción terminó, ambos grupos se acercaron a la zona de combate, solo para encontrar al humano inconsciente. _"¡Alto! Identifíquense" _Los miembros de resistencia apuntaron con sus armas hacia los dos androides de YoRHa.

"_¡Tranquilos! Somos miembros de YoRHa. Estamos en una misión para investigar las extrañas fluctuaciones de energía en el área" _Les dijo en señal de rendición. Theodore estudió sus expresiones faciales, al no ver ninguna señal de que estuviera mintiendo, le dio una señal a su equipo y estos bajaron sus armas.

"_Vaya, es bastante inusal que YoRHa se involucre en algo como esto. ¿Qué no estaban en una misión ultra secreta dentro de las instalaciones de la fábrica abandonada?" _Preguntó con una media sonrisa. 9S sonríe al reconocer su tono burlesco.

"_Si, pero nuestros sistemas detectaron que las formas de vida mecánicas de la fábrica estaban siendo atraídas hacia esta zona, por lo que decidimos investigar" _En parte era verdad, esas eran las ordenes que la comandante les había dado tras el descubrimiento de 9S. Pero ahora su objetivo era otro, 2B continuó observando el cuerpo inconsciente del humano.

"_Ya veo… ¿Ustedes no sabrían nada sobre ese sujeto o si? Porqué estamos por llevarlo al campo de resistencia para ser interrogado" _Los androides de YoRHa se miraron en silencio.

"_Me temo que eso no será posible. Ese individuo es de suma importancia para nuestra misión" _Los miembros de resistencia sintieron un escalofrió por el instinto asesino que emanaba de la unidad de combate. Ambos bandos se miraron durante unos instantes, hasta que Theodore se ríe. _"Veo que no podré hacerlos cambiar de opinión… ¡Que tal esto! Pueden acompañarnos hasta el campamento, lo interrogamos y una vez terminemos de obtener lo queremos de él, podrán llevárselo, además podrán reabastecer sus suministros" _El líder del equipo sabía que no debían meterse con esos dos, algo le decía que no eran simples soldados YoRHa, en el estado en el que se encontraban, tenían las de perder.

"_Es, aceptable. Supongo…" _Dijo 2B no tan convencida. Puede que el campamento de resistencia sea un aliado esencial para YoRHa, pero no sabía cómo reaccionarían esos individuos si se enterasen de que había un humano vivo frente a ellos, lo que esta no sabía, era que los miembros de resistencia tenían el mismo pensamiento que ella.

Habiendo llegado a un acuerdo, ambos grupos se acercaron a los caídos. Cuando estuvieron a un metro de distancia de la persona inconsciente, quedaron petrificados, no sabiendo que hacer ahora que sabían la verdad sobre su identidad. _"E-Es un verdadero humano… Todos estos años de pelear por ellos" _Theodore pudo ver como su pecho subía y bajaba rítmicamente, signo de que aún continuaba con vida, esto lo alivio.

Algo similar ocurría con 9S y 2B. Tras años de peleas, el motivo de su existencia yacía inconsciente frente a ellos. Pero antes de que cualquiera pudiese llegar a tocarlo, el movimiento del libro que descansaba sobre su mano los puso alerta.

_**«Antes de cualquiera de ustedes, estúpidos androides, osen poner una mano sobre mi compañero. Hay algo sumamente importante que necesitan saber»**_

"_¡¿Quién demonios eres?!" _Chilló Gale enfadado por el descaro del libro para llamarlos de esa manera, degradándolos al mismo nivel que las maquinas.

_**«Escuchen bien. ¡Están en presencia de sabiduría antigua! Mi nombre sometió reinos enteros en la antigüedad bajo mis pies. ¡Mi nombre es Grimoire Weiss!»**_

Una fuerte onda de choque los hizo retroceder de su propietario, el poder mágico desbordante del libro puso nerviosos a los presentes.

_**«Y hay algo que necesitan saber sobre mi compañero»**_


End file.
